High School
by samy-chan
Summary: It's school time for the FF9 characters!It's a chaotic fic about ALL...well, maybe not ALL the characters, but the important ones!Dagger goes out with the all night partier Zidane, while Blank is more or less trying to keep his feelings hidden. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Getting Ready

This is my first fan fic ever!! So…umm ::bites finger nails::

It would mean a lot if all the readers could bear with me. My dream is to become a writer, but I'm off to a pretty rough start. If anyone doesn't like what I've done with the attitude of the characters or the pairs, then plz tell me and I'll see what I can do for ya!

I need the fans opinion or else I'll remain a loser for ever!!! So, help me out, will ya? ; thankies!

Disclaimer: I own the couple Zidane and Dagger!!

Ha ha ha ha ha …..ha….

::everyone stares at Sammy-chan with blank mean face::

hehe……never mind sighs: I'm such a geek…

enjoy!

(At Dagger and Beatrix's house)

'Dagger, I've been looking everywhere for you, there's something I've been wanting to tell you….my feelings for you.

'Yes…Zidane..?

'I wanted to tell you….

'God, you sleep more than my dad used to.' Beatrix said gazing at Dagger in her sleep.

'O-oh! It's you Beatrix: Dagger finally woke up from her dream.

'Yea, who else?'

"I…uuhh..was having a dream"

Beatrix narrowed her eyes in curiosity.

"about whom may I ask?"

"umm, it was….Zid-- hey what time is it?

Beatrix gave an annoyed look and looked at her watch.

"it's 8:30. You got an half an hour, ya know'

'Yea I know'

Dagger get outta bed and stretched out her arms with a big yawn.

Beatrix had already gotten dressed hours ago. She always was an early bird.

"hey Dagger, I almost forgot.."

"Hmm?" Dagger mumbled with toothpaste in her mouth.

"That uhh….Zivane guy called for you last night."

"He did?" Dagger spat and rinsed water in her mouth.

Hat did he say?" (even though she said his name wrong)

"He said he…umm wanted to talk to you about..uhh?" Beatrix squirted her eyes as she tried to read the smudged writing on her palm.

"I dunno..I think he wanted too sell you chocolates or something like that."

Beatrix grinned as if she had delivered the message perfectly.

Dagger rolled her eyes in disappointment.

After she brushed her hair and washed her face, she got on her school uniform and grabbed her bag.

"beatrix, are you ready?"

"Wait, hold on a sec.."

"Why?"

"I wanna show you something.."

"Like what? We're gonna be late"

Beatrix reached in her bag and pulled out a stuffed bera.

"uhh..okay" Dagger said kinda freaked out.

"Steiner gave it to me for my birthday yesterday" She grinned happily.

"uhh, yea that's real sweet and all but, your birthday was 3 months ago."

"I'm not gonna let you ruin my happiness, even if you ask nicely!"

She danced hugging her bear.

"If you rub it's nose against yours, it means good luck!"

Beatrix rubbed her nose against the bears.

"I'm leaving…."Dagger sighed and left.

"Dagger, wait!"

* * *

(At Zidane and Blanks house...)

"Zidane, are you awake yet?"

Blank rammed himslef into Zidane's door but, it was hard to open because clothes were stuck underneath it. Blank finally got it open but fell on the dirty floor in the process.

"Zidane, didn't I tell you to pick up your fuckin' clothes!?"

Zidane snored silently

"Uuk, gross! It smells like feet and beer in here. Were you drinking again?"

Blank picked up some clothes lying on the floor and tossed them into a pile. Then he picked up some left over bongs and old beer bottles in the trash.

"Zidane, I told you that if you were gonna be living here, then ya gotta clean up after yourself!"

Blank started vacumming.

"Zidane, are you listening!?"

Blank shot one of the shoes that was on the floor, in Zidane's face.

"Hey, what the hell was that for!?"

"C'mon Dunce, we need to be outta here in ten"

"Hmp, well, good morning to you too, honey!"

Zidane got out of bed like a corspe

"Listen Zidane, you're my friend and all but, I'm not always gonna--"

"Will you stop saying my name and shutup! Your voice is annoying..."

Zidane said interrupting Blank, while putting his pants on.

Blank sighed

"I dunno why you don't just move in with your brother"

"Fuck Kuja.."

Zidane mumbled trying to put his shoes on.

"Why do you hate him so much, anyways?"

"Kuja's just a cross dresser..."

"O..kay"

"Besides! He wears thongs! That's just....weird. I can't stand to be around a guy that wears thongs daily..."

"Well, at least he has a job...unlike you"

Blank argued with Zidane, hoping it would make him want to get a job too

"Ha, yea! He's the manager of Hooters. Some high educated job!"

He started washing his face

"It's still a job! Unlike your lazy carass, who gets drunk and sleeps all the time!"

"I do what I want"

"I give up..."

Blank said walking out the door without Zidane

* * *

(Now...at Vivi's house!)

"I dunno grandpa...what if I don't make any friends?"

Vivi said with his head lowered towards the ground

"You will Vivi"

His grandpa said smiling down at him

"But...at my old school, I barley made any friends with anyone..not even the teachers..."

"With an attitude like that, you won't get to talk to anyone"

"B-But grandpa..."

He lowered himself to Vivi's height and looked into Vivi's bright yellow eyes

"Don't worry Vivi...I'm sure highschool is going to be great!"

He smiled again

"Haven't you seen all those College Girls Gone Wild commercials?"

"Huh? College Girls Gone Wild..?" (What are those??)

"They're called college girls, but I'm sure that there'll be some highschool sweet hearts, that'll strip for ya too!"

He laughed loudly

"Okay grandpa..I think you've been watching too much tv. I'll see ya later..."

Vivi closed the door while his grandpa was still laughing

"Hmm, college girls..?"

* * *

(And finally the last house of the day! Freya's house!)

"Sir Frately, please wait for me"

Frately strared at the ground in disappointment

"I'll just be an hour or two, maybe even a few minutes--really!"

"Hurry up Freya, I've got things to do"

She gave a light giggle, kind of hurt by his cold remark

"Of course Frately...."

* * *

Sooooooooooooo, how was my first chapter? wasn't too bad was it? I know I made Vivi's grandpa a bit naughty with the college girls (hehe) and I didn't really make Freya and Frately much of a passionate scene either...But you'll find out why he's acting the way he is soon enough! I'm not gonna force or bribe any of the fans to review, but it would mean sooo much to me if ya did. So, i'll day it anyway: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thankies! ;;


	2. First Day

"First Day!"

"Class, please take your seat"

the teacher said taking a bite out of her fresh red apple. (which had a worm in it!) The teacher glared at the green slimy worm that stuck it's head from the apple. She dropped it and fainted on the ground.

"yea, we got her!" Eiko and Mog high-fived eachother.

"Mission accomplished!"

They both giggled loudly.

Zidane was shooting spit balls and paper plans at the ceiling and black board. Blank sat next to him minding his own bussiness.

"Hey Blank, did ya see the size of that one? That spitball was huge!"

Blank ignored him.

Aramant sat in the back of the classroom all by himself and Quina was drawing pictures with some crayons.Beatrix was chatting to Dagger about how great of a guy Steiner was. Dagger just listened. Vivi was trying to help the teacher regain her consienceness and Freya was training with her spear in an empty part of the classroom. Things were getting way out of control. Finally the principal came in.

"What the hell is going on here!?"

The spitballs stopped, the yelling, the screaming and giggling soon faded into complete silence. The teacher woke up at the immediate sound of the voice and smiled.

"Oh yes class, this is your new principal. Queen Br--I mean Mrs.Brahne"

She stuttered nervously.

"Please say good morning, class"

It was silent

"What are you brats gwaking at!?"

The principal had a dark blue face, with big black freckles on her cheeks and bright red lipstick. She wore a tight long skirt, with a long sleeved shirt (Which was unbuttoned so low,that you could see her kleveege!) She had high heeled leather boots, that were up to her knees and thin black glasses that sat at the tip of her nose.

"Hey, I heared rumors of a missing elephant, that dresses up as a principal at highschools. If you see it, alert the zoo as soon as possible!"

Zidane whispered to Blank.There was snickering throughout the whole classroom. Blank laughed loudly from Zidane's joke. The class got louder and louder again.

"That's it young man, You just earned yourself a detention on the first day!"

Mrs. Brahne yelled.

"Huh? Who me?"

Zidane pointed to himself confused.

"Yes you!"

"But, what did I do?"

"We'll discuss it in my office"

She grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the classroom.

"Miss.umm..."

"Howe.."

The teacher reminded her.

"Uhh yes, Miss.Howe, if you would continue with you teaching...I'm sorry for my interruption"

"That's okay, Mrs.Brahne!"

"So, you like to make jokes, huh?"

Mrs. Brahne said to Zidane. All that could be heard in the hall was Zidane's squeeling.

"Let go of me, you bitch--Where are you taking me? Let go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mrs.Brahne ignored him, as she dragged his body to her office

"Now class, we got off to a pretty rough start, but I'm willing to introduce myself, if you are"

With the class clown gone, everyone listened.

"I am Miss. Howe, I will be your english teacher for this semester, it is a pleasure to meet all of you!"

Everyone listened silently.

"Now, would anyone like to introduce themselves?"

She fiddled with her fingers and walked back and forth infront of her desk

"Well, if there aren't any volunteers, then I'll pick on someone"

She glanced suspiciously around the classroom.

"ooookay, how about you then?"

She turned towards Beatrix. Beatrix stood up and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"My name is Beatrix, I'll probaly end up going out with all the guys in here at least once. So, you all will get to know me soon enough..."

She gave a little wink at Steiner and sat down.

The teacher froze, then ran her fingers through her hair.

"Wooooooooooooo, yeeeaaa!"

Steiner stood up and applauded loudly

Everyone stared at him in silence

"Umm, err, I'll just sit.back down...on...the chair, hehe"

He blushed

"O..kay, who's next? how about you?"

Vivi looked at the desks next to him.

"Who? me?"

"Yes you! the cute one. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

She smiled at him.Vivi stood up slowly and nervously

"Well, umm, my name is.....uhhh, it's...."

"Don't be shy, everyone here is your friend, you have nothing to be afraid of"

The class snickered

"My name is Vivi....Vivi Oriniter..."

He sat down immediatly

"Thank you very much Vivi, it is very nice to meet you"

Vivi sat in his desk with his head in his arms

So on and on, the teacher called on all the students and Zidane later returned to class..miserably

"Now, that we all know one another, are there any questions?"

Quina raised her hand

"Yes, Quina?"

"Can I have a froggy to eat?"

A sweat drop went down the side of the teachers face

"Uhh, I'm sorry Quina, we don't have frogs here. But you can wait til lunch and see what they serve"

"Look, I drew a picture of my pet froggy...but, I ate her..."

"Anyways, If there aren't any other qusetions I'll continue..."

* * *

Okay, that was the secound chapter. I don't really think it was all the good but, hopefully the third chapter will be better, eh? ::everyone laughs in samy-chan's face:: Just leave me alone! Any changes you want me to make, tell me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Lunch

"Lunch"

"Man, the lunch here is so shitty! They mixed the jello with the corn and the soup smells worse than my old sneakers!"

"Yea, what are they trying to do to us?"

Blank agreed with Zidane.

It was lunch time now and everyone was scattered in different places in the cafeteria.Beatrix sat with other popular girls that went to the school. (Dagger sat with them) Eiko sat with Mog shooting the "Tuna-eyeball Surprize" at people that sat close to their table. Aramant was no where to be found. Freya was arguing with the lunch lady, for trying to poison her and Vivi sat at a table by himself. Quina was still drawing pictures of frogs. She sprinkled salt and pepper on each picture and ate it.

"Hey Zidane, isn't that the girl that we saw at the summer camp last year?"

Blank said looking at the other table where all the girls sat.

"Hmm? What girl?"

"The one with the long dark brown hair...she's kinda cute. Do ya know her?"

Zidane stopped playing with his food and gazed at the other table. His face lit up

"Yea! That's Dagger. I've known her since kindergarden!"

"Dagger?"

Blank asked

"Yea, member I was trying to call last night? We went on a date a while ago"

"Wow, you're lucky. She's way hot"

"Yea....I'm gonna go talk to her"

"Wait--you are?"

Zidane shot his food away and walked over to the table where Dagger was sitting

"Hey, Dagger!"

Dagger looked up from her tray

"Uh, Hey Zidane!"

"Can I get a hug?"

Zidane asked innocently

Dagger blushed

"Sure...."

They gave eachother a quick little hug, on the count of Zidane let his hand wonder too far...or too low....

"Sooooo, whatta ya think of highschool so far?"

Zidane asked sitting down next to her

"...It's okay. The lunch is kinda strange though.."

"Yea, you're telling me! I saw one person try that tuna surprize crap and they had to go to the nurse right away!"

"Wow, really?"

"Yea, so I'd be careful about what I eat here at this school"

"Thanks.."

She smiled at him

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to meet up with me after school and go out for pizza or somthing like"

"Sure! That'll be fun"

"Okay, I'll see ya then"

Zidane gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked back to where Blank was sitting.

Dagger was bright red. All the girls that were sitting with her, all laughed at her rosey face

"So, how'd it go, Zidane?"

Blank asked

"We gotta a date after school!"

He grinned widly. Blank groaned

"Hey Zidane, can you help me find a girl?"

Zidane's face lit up again

"Really? Ya mean it? You're actualy asking me for advice?"

"Eeeer, don't rub it in, will ya? It's been a while since I've been with someone.."

"Yea, Rock on!"

Zidane cheered

"By the way, you wanna try a little Vodka?"

Zidane pulled out a small bottle from his pocket

"Zidane, put that shit away! We could get suspended for that!"

"Stop being such a wussy , Blank! Anything's better than this crappy lunch, they're giving us!"

He gulped down a large sip from his bottle

* * *

God! That chapter was soooo freakin' short!!! I'm such a loser!!! So much for the next chapter being better than the secound. ::sighs:: Well, I haven't updated the fourth chapter yet, but i'm thinking of calling it "Zidane and Daggers date" On the count of I'm obssessed with the couple. (Zidane and Dagger 4-ever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Hopefully all the fans want me to update. But i wont' if no one tells me to...hint! hint! plz review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Zidane's night out Blank's night in

::Tears come to samy-chans eyes:: I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I wasn't planning on even finishing this story because I was ashamed of it. Having 5 reviews is just as good as having 10 pages of reviews for me. ::huggies reviewers:: I'm glad you 5 liked and I dedicate this new chapter to you guys. I also thank you for encouraging me to write some more. You guys are cooler than chocolate cake! As for all the other readers out there..... ::deadly stare:: I hope you guys will come around and review my fic too. Ok...here I go!

Disclaimer: You're not gonna make me say it! You won't! I won't....oh fine I'll say it. I...don't own ff9....there! I said it! ::runs off and cries in a corner::

Claimer: I did have Rese Puff for breakfast today.

Kafy-chan: No way! You had candy for breakfast!?

Samy-chan: Not candy. Rese Puff cereal!

lol. Sorry...I just thought that was funny. But I really did have Rese Puffs for breakfast today. If you don't believe me ask my dirty bowl and spoon on the sink.

* * *

"Zidane's night out....Blank's night in..." 

"Blank...? Blank? BLANK!!!!!!!!!! Pick up the fuckin' phone!!"

Blank was sitting on the couch watching tv, completely ignoring Zidane screaming at him on the answering machine. Blank had been ignoring him for hours now.

"Blank, I know you're there!"

Blank just turned up the volume on the tv.

"Ok, whatever Blank. I'm just calling to let you know I won't be home til after ten. So, I want you to tape The Simpsons for me, so I won't miss it."

Blank stubbornly turned the volume up to max and blocked Zidane's voice on the answering machine.

"Ok? Just do me that one favor. You know I'll go crazy if I miss an episode and if you don't tape it....you know what'll happen."

Zidane left a scary silence at the end of his sentence and hung up. Blank finally turned the volume down to normal. He wasn't mad at Zidane or anything, he just loved pissing him off sometimes. He yawned and opened the closet door to where they kept all their movies and dvds.He pulled out a box and got a empty tape for him to record on. He maybe didn't like doing anything point blank for Zidane but, everyone knew what would happen if he missed an episode of The Simpsons. Blank stuck the blank tape in the vcr and turned the channel to 7. The Simpson's was just about to start. He pushed the button on the vcr, so that it would record. He looked at the house, then at the floor.

"What now?" He said aloud. Blank was really bored. He had been by himself ever since school ended (which was at 3...) With Blank being quiet and mysterious all the time, he didn't really have any friends. So, he couldn't just call a bunch of friends to come over and party. He wasn't like Zidane. Zidane always went out and partyed, while Blank was at home. Now that he thought about it. Zidane was already popular at school. After school he remembered seeing Zidane talking with a big group of people. It was always like this. Ever since 5th grade, Zidane had always been popular.....

"Not that I'm gealouse, or anything like that!" Blank said aloud again.He frozed for a secound and lightly gave himself a bunk on the head.

"I gotta stop talkin' to myself"

* * *

Author note: Ok folks! I'm gonna switch the scene over to Freya and Frately.Remember in the first chapter when I said I would tell why Frately was being such a jerk to Freya? Well, I kept my word. Not that any of you thought that I **wouldn't** keep my word. ::evil glare at ppl who thought I wouldn't keep my word:: 

Freya had just gotten home (Heeey don't ask me, I dunno where she had been all evening!) She was very tired but, she couldn't think of anything but Frately and why he had been so cold to her before. Not just this morning, but, she noticed that he had been acting very...strange lately and she wanted to know why. She had to know why. Freya being so deep in thought hadn't even noticed Frately standing right behind her. But, she did discover him when he gave a very loud sneeze. She turned around and smiled.

"Blush you"

Frately silently rubbed his nose and gazed down at Freya. Freya being intimidated by his eyes staring down at her, blushed brightly. Frately slowly put both his hands (or claws...) on her shoulders. Freya's body was starteld by his cold touch.

"Freya...."

"Y-yes...?"

"Do you love me?"

Freya felt goosebumps come over her body. Frately's hands were so cold!

"I.....Y-yes...I do love you Frately"

The look on Frately's face was beginning to scare Freya now. His face was so thin and his eyes were the coldest she had ever seen. She couldn't help but give him the answer that he wanted. Frately's cold hands slowly slided down to Freya's waist. He put one hand on her back and pulled her closer in for a kiss. Freya was too scared to do anything, except go along with everything. His face came closer to hers, she began to close her eyes then..............

"Freya, no!" Freya stopped herself and turned around to see Frately standing by the door. Freya looked at the Frately that was holding her, then at the one standing by the door. She pushed him away and stood in the middle between the two.

"W-what's going on here!?"

"Freya, that's an imposter. I'm the real Frately, hurry up and kill him!"

"Freya my love, don't believe him. He just wants to kill you. You should get rid of him!"

Freya was so confused. She was holding her spear; ready to fight, but, the only problem was.....she didn't know which one was the **real **Frately.

* * *

(Back at Blank and Zidane's house....) 

Nothing much was happening with Blank still. He was just cooking some Ramen while The Simpsons was taping in the living room. He was so bored! He couldn't even remember the last time the house had been so quiet. He wasn't sure about it (or at least he didn't want to admit it...) but, he actually missed Zidane. His jokes, his annoying laughter.....basically him.

"Why couldn't Zidane just.........."

There was loud banging at the door.Blank turned off the stove and walked to the door. He peeked through the hole in their door and couldn't really make out who it was. He finally opened it.

"Hello Blank. How are you?"

"K-Kuja!?"

* * *

lol. I thought I'd leave this chapter in mystery. he he he. what will happen next? Why is Kuja there? I bet you guys are all fiiled with questions. (hopefully you guys always aren't...u.u;) I'm going to visit my mom this weekend, so when I come back I hope there will be at **least **1 new review. So I'll see ya'll later. Stay pretty!and have a jorry good weekend. ("jorry" is actualy suppose to be "jolly" but as some of you may or may not know. Japanese can't prononce L's too good. It'll be easier for you to understand if any of you has seen "The last Samurai"


	5. The Box

WOW! I came back from my moms house and I really thought there wouldn't be **any **new reviews at all. But once again you guys surprized me........GOT 10 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo happy!!!! So, So, So very happy! Actually, I think I'm too happy. Nah! You could never be too happy, right? I love you guys so much! ::gets down on knees and kisses all reviewers feet::

I'm not too sure how many more chapters I'll make, but if you guys keep liking, I'll keep writing! Enjoy....please..

Disclaimer:.................You get it by now right?

(Another--)Claimer: I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance.

Lol! I gotta stop watching tv. I don't even have car insurance. Let alone a car.....

* * *

"The Box" 

"K-Kuja!? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just wanted to stop by and say hi"

Blank was really shocked to see Kuja, him and Zidane hadn't seen him in at least 3 years. It wasn't like Kuja just to stop by and say "hi..."

"Hi...." Blank mumbled. Kuja's smile got bigger and he lightly giggled into his hand.

"Is my little brother around?"

"Uuh, actually, he's out on a date"

"I see..."

Kuja's smile turned into a little frown. He seemed disapointed.

"Well, can you give him this for me?"

Kuja reached in his pocket and pulled out a small brown box. Blank nodded and took it from him.

"Don't look in it......I don't think Zidane would be too happy with you."

"Huh?" Blank said cluelessy. He noticed the strange tone in Kuja's voice

"Until we meet again Blanky ol' boy!"

With that, Kuja was gone. Blank was still kinda freaked out though.

"Blanky ol' boy...?"

* * *

(Now, we're back to Kuja and the twined Frately. Sorry, if I'm confusing anyone with all the scence switching.) 

"Freya, please....listen to me. I would never do anything to hurt you."

The Frately by the door was beginning to get closer to Freya and the one that was holding her a few minutes ago, was silently laughing to himself.

"You fool....." He mumbled.

"Freya, I'm seriouse! That guy is just a moogle in disguise!"

"Huh...? A moogle?" Freya said, lowering her spear and turning her attention to the Frately by the door.

"B-But how...? Moogle's can't turn into humans!"

"Oh the hell they can!"

Freya dropped her spear in shock.

"A moogle..?"

* * *

( Now, we're back at Blank and Zidane's house. It's 10:30. Zidane has finally come home to see Blank is sleeping on the couch) 

"Hey Blank, wake up man"

Blank moaned and tightly pulled the covers over his head.

"Blank...you know I always sleep on the couch on fridays--Get up already!"

Blank poked his head from under the blankets and gave Zidane a annoyed look.

(sometime later after Blank finally got up....)

"So how was your date with Dagger?"

Zidane was on the couch slurping some Ramen and watching the tape that Blank recorded The Simpson's on.

"S'ok. she wants to got out again tommorow..."

There was a long akward silence after he said that and all you could hear throughout the house was Homer going "Doa!"

"Oh...." Blank mumbled disapointed. He walked back into the living room and sat next to Zidane.

"Ya know, it was really quiet here without ya. I thought it would be nice not to have you prancin' around for once but....." Blank didn't finish his sentence because Zidane had set his noodles aside and was just a few inches from Blank's face.

"So, ya missed me, did ya?"

Blank put his hands in his pockets because they were dripping in sweat. He had never been so close to Zidane before.

"Blank?"

Blank gulped loudly.

"What..?"

"Are you gay?" Blank immediatly jumped away in shock.

"Whattya mean!?" Zidane had his hand over his mouth trying to cover up his loud chuckling.

"Dude, I was just kiddin'. I just thought it was weird that you missed me so much" Zidane stole a glance at the blushing Blank and reached over to slurp the rest of his noodles.

"Oh yea! Zidane, you're brother came over today while you were gone"

"Really? What did the bastard want?" He said drinking from his bowl.

"He wanted to talk to you I guess. But since you weren't here....he uhh, gave me this box" Blank pulled the box from his pocket.

"I didn't look in it...." He mumbled and put the box on Zidane's lap.

"Hmm, for me?" Zidane put his bowl back on the table next to him and carfully studied the box. (top and bottom) Then he slowly and gently opened it.

"..........."

* * *

Gyah, I hope you guys aren't mad at me for leaving **another **chapter in mystery. But...hey, I'm trying to keep all of you interested! Oh yea, I will answer** all **questions by readers. (that's if i can of course u.u; One of my reviewers asked me 'What was going on with Dagger and Zidane?" Well, they are currently dating. Ya know boyfriend and girlfriend. But, When I wrote this new chapter...I confused myself and this is when an author (like me...) **really **need all of the readers opinions. When I first began to write "High School" meant for it to be a crazy fic about Dagger and Zidane as a couple. But when I wrote that scene between Zidane and Blank (ya know, when Zidane asked Blank if he was gay or not...) It seemed to me like there were some feelings between those two! (if ya know what i mean. ::elbows readers::) So I'm thinking of turning my fic into a yaoi between the two, but what really makes me annoyed is that I've written two fics so far. This one was (suppose to be...) Dagger and Zidane and my other fic "My Thief" is a yaoi between Blank and Zidane. I don't wanna write a fic about the same realtionships....but if the readers want me to make it a yaoi...i will! and i'll take my other yaoi fic off too. Just to make me feel better, ya know? Anyways, I love you guys soooooooooooooo much!!! Thanks again for reviewing and as for me....I'm goin' to bed. Nighty night!! 


	6. Zidane's embarrassing Past

13 reviews......can you believe it? 13....not 12 not 11 not 10, 9etc. But 13 Thank you reviwers for reviewing! It really inspires me and fills my day with....some kinda thing you would call 'happiness...' I'm so happy and grateful to you guys that, I'm gonna make you all sushi and rice cakes with my new sushi maker that my cousin got today. I hope you all will like it!! ::offers sushi and rice cakes:: Oh yea! I would like to thank the reviewers for helping me out with my writers block, on whether to make my fic a yaoi between Zidane and Blank. (Thank you Tacofolio!!) Now I know exaclty how to keep going. Thanks again! 

Discalimer: ......................ya know what!? I'm tired of always being forced to say this &%$# If you wanna know what I have to disclaim then refer back to my other chapters. 

Claimer: I **will** make sushi for all those who review this story, with my new sushi maker! So, if you're a big fan of sushi (like me....) then this is a story you wanna review 

**"Zidane's embarrasing Past"**

..................................................................................... 

****

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Zidane screamed and shot the brown box at the wall on the other side of the room. Zidane had just took a peek under the cover of the box and seemed **really** shocked from what he had seen. There was alot of sweat sliding down the side of his face. Blank had never seen him so scared.

"What!? What is it Zidane? Why are you acting so weird?"

Zidane didn't answer, because he was still staring and trembling at the sight of box on the ground. Blank waved his hand back and forth across Zidane's face but, he just kept shaking.

"Hello? Earth to Zidane!" Blank put his hands on Zidane's shoulders and shook him back and forth.

"God, What the hell is wrong you all of a sudden?"

Blank pointed his eyes towards the small box on the ground. He walked over to it and picked it up. It was half way open still from Zidane shooting it all the way across the room. Blank removed the top from the box. His face became very hot and bright red.

"Is....Is that a thong!?"

------------------------------------

**Intermission!!**

A/N: "Go get some snack! Perhaps a carbonated soda?"

lol. An Intermission....can you believe that? haha......

-------------------------------------

In the box was a picture that was taken a couple of years ago (the date and year of when the photo had been taken was in the lower right corner) It was a picture of Zidane wearing a christmas hat with a small bell dangling at the end of it. And...(as hott as it may sound...) he was also wearing a black lethered thong with snow elves dancing and singing christmas carols on it, and in the back of the picture was Kuja making out with some half naked girl. Blank exhaled deeply, then walked over to the box and pulled out the photo to look at it again.

"By the beer bottle in your hand and your bright red face I'd say you were.....drunk"

Blank was madly blushing, but he tried to hide his face in the picture, to act like he was studying it. He had never seen Zidane in a thong before. Zidane's muscle's and soft skin....Blank let himself drift off, that he didn't even notice the drool that was about to fall from his mouth.

"It was a christmas party me and him had a while back....I really..uhh...let myself go...as you can see"

Zidane's face had turned back to his normal expression. He picked up the box that was still on the ground and found a little stuffed moogle with a note pinned to its' back. He read it aloud:

"My dearest baby brother!

How have you been? I have been great. Just ever so super! I've been promoted at my job, so life has been just like a big basket of cupcakes freshly baked, ya know? Have you been working lately? Hmm, probaly not...well, don't give up little brother! You know what they say: 'Just because a cat has kittens in the oven, doesn't make them biscuits!ya feel me? I'm certain (or not certain...) that you remember this photo. Remember that christmas party and we invited those girls from my job over? haha, you musthave** really** had fun that night! (Considering you didn't remember a single thing about it the next day...) I thought you would like to have the picture and maybe, ya know, enlarge it and hang it up on your wall? (Your guests would love that!)

Sincerly, with all my love

Kuja

p.s.Hope you liked the little stuffed moogle. When you were little you always wanted it!

------------------------------------------------------

Zidane's face was completely trometized from what he had just read. Was he older brother really the fruity? He looked down at the moogle and pushed the little heart on its' stomach that said: Poosh Me! When he did, it let out a big giggle.

"Hey, can I read that note?" Blank asked curiosly, trying to get a peek of it over Zidane's shoulder.

"No way, dude!" His nostrils flared and he stuffed the picture and the note back in the box, then shout it a mile out the window.

"Good riddance to that...." He sighed and wiped his forehead.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sorry folks....I was lazy and didn't make it all that long. I didn't even write anything about Freya and the two Fratelys!!! ::bows for forgiveness to all Freya and Frately fans:: But, since this was such a crappy chappy--I'll review my reviews!!!

-----------------------------------------

Tacofoolio's review: It's cute, I don't think it should go all Zidane/Blank, but some tension between the two could be funny. Not to mention if Blank is gay and gets rejected by Zidane, imagine the issues if he got with Zidane's infamous cross dressing, thong wearing brother? :: laughs to self :: I'm also wondering what your planning for Freya, so I'll have to keep checking back.

A/N: Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I wouldn't have finished this chapter if I didn't get any opinions from the reviewers. I love your idea! ::huggies Tacofoolio::

-------------------------------------

lollip0pstick's review: Halo! :D Nice storie. Juz noticed it todae. Good wrk! i like da claimer.  
  
Claimer: I did have Rese Puff for breakfast today.  
  
Kafy-chan: No way! You had candy for breakfast!?  
  
Samy-chan: Not candy. Rese Puff cereal!  
  
Its kewt! lol. Keep up da gd wrk!

A/N: hahahaha, yea, I know. I loved that claimer too. That commercial was even on when I was writing that chapter.

---------------------------------------------

Emizies-and-mog-'s review: I love it! but what is happening with zidane and garnet?

A/N: Zidane and Garnet are currently going out. I just don't really write to many scene's about them and their dates and moments together. But if it's confusing the way I've been doing it, I'll make them some scenes......thanks for askin'!

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: ::with halo floating over head:: I love you guys so freaking much. You make an author an author and you all have inspired me to continue with this fic of mine. You will all be in my prayers.....anyways, you must must must must must MUST!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ok...that's all for now. Until next chappy. Bai bai!!

****


	7. Stranded

Grrrrrrr, I was so mad! I typed this new chapter a couple of days before, but my computer screwed up and I had to write it all over! ::kicks computer:: I was soooo mad!! But, forget about me, how you guys been? I've been ok. Hey, guess what? Guess what? Guess!? ::waits hours for audience to guess:: I've been so happy and hyper lately because.... drum roll please.....i had my first date!!! I was really nervous at first but then it turned out really cool in the end! We kissed 4 times!! ::blushes badly::

Urrmm, sorry folks. I know you guys don't like hearing about my boring personal life. But, i mean, c'mon! Who wouldn't be all excited after a first date? ohhh, I'll just get on with the story.

Disclaimer::...urr..something about me and ff9....you can figure out the rest.....(Samy-chan plus writing a ff9 fic= what kind of disclaimer? lemme know if you figure it out!)

Clamier: I'm really happy.......yea...real real happy....

------------------------------------------------

**"Stranded...."**

"Ok class, so your report on penguins is due tomorrow and I will **not** under any circumstances, accept any late papers."

Miss. Howe slightly gazed across her classroom. Usually all the students would be groaning and complaining but, this time they just sat there quietly. Miss. Howe cleared her throat.

"My advice is that you all stay inside this weekend where it's safe. There will be a nasty storm"

The students seemed somewhat startled by this and quickly looked up from their desks up to Miss. Howe.

"So, you all should use this time wisely and--"

Miss.Howe was interrupted by the dismissal bell. One by one, all the students scattered from the sits, like dogs that had finally been let out of their cages.

----------------------------------------------------

(Zidane and Blank are both outside sitting on the school steps talking....)

"So, got anything planned this weekend?" Blank asked taking his book bag off and setting it down next to him.

"No way! Got my english vocab to do, a math paper that's been due for at least 3 weeks now, I gotta finish this book!" Zidane opened his book bag and pulled out a HUGE book. Blank had to widen his eyes just to look at it. Zidane grunted and stuffed it back in his bag.

"And, I got that stupid penguin report to do!"

"Hmm, what's so bad about that? I thought you liked penguins." Blank said

"Pssh! I did until I figured out that they were birds! I mean, I always thought that penguins were over sized fish! They don't look like birds at all! They can't even fly! Next thing I know, they're gonna be telling me that mouses are part of the whale catergory...."

Blank was about to laugh but the an annoucment came on.

_"All students still on campus must leave now! If there are students waiting for rides, they must wait inside the office. Any others, have to leave. Have a great weekend!"_

Zidane and Blank stared at eachother. They knew that about this time was the time when the principal came looking for students to give detention slips to. And Zidane usually was the one to get them. Blank and Zidane both picked up their book bags and ran home.

-----------------------------------------------

(And FINALLY the scene switches over to Freya and The two Frately's)

"It's you!" Freya shouted and jumped in the air about to strike the Frately that was laughing to himself. He looked up and smiled at Freya, then turned into a big smoke of...pinkness! Freya was a bit surprized at this, but it only made her want to strike him down even more. But, right when she was about to, the smoke turned into a little pink moogle. Freya froze in her tracks and stared.

"Kupo-po!" It shouted.

Freya dropped her spear and put her hands over her mouth with a disgusted look, then she ran as fast as she could into the bathroom. Frately just stood there in confusion.

"What? What's wrong?"

Freya wiped her mouth dry with a washcloth.

"I....I frenched that thing yesterday thinking that it was you but....it's really a baby moogle!"

"Gyah,what!?" Frately screamed

While Freya and Fratelt were yelling at eachother, the baby moogle was cleaning it's fur.

"Kupopo popo!!"

------------------------------------------

(Scene switches back to Zidane and Blank, who are now at their house.)

Zidane was on the couch doing his vocab and reading his book at the same time. Blank was sitting next to him watching the news.

"Whoa! Hey Zidane, did ya hear that?" Blank said turning down the volume to the t.v.

"Huh? Hear what?"

"They said that this storms already taken out all the electricity in Treno!"

"Who cares? Only thing on my mind right now is getting this paper down and finishing this book." He went back to writing. Blank was silent now.

"I dunno Zidane, it looks pretty bad outside right now and I--"

"Blank are you gay...?"

"What!? Didn't you ask me this before!?" His face red.

"I just wanna know....tell me"

"Uhhh......" Zidane was staring right into his eyes. Blank's face was even more red now, because all the light's in the house were turned off, so when lighting would strike outside they would reflect in Zidane's eye's and his eys almost seemed as if they were brightly glowing each time. His eyes looked real.......hott. But before Blank could say anything else, Zidane burts out laughing. Blank had never seen him laugh so hard. Now his face was red with embaressment.

_"Ding Dong!"_

It was the door bell. Zidane took his books off his lap and went to answer it. While Zidane was up, Blank quickly reached for a pillow to cover up his 'little friend' (you guys get it right?) He was so tired of Zidane always doing that to him! Did he really take Blanks feelings for him as a joke or did he.........

"Huh? Dagger?"

At the door was Dagger, Beatrix and Steiner. They were all soaking wet from the storm and shivering.

"Uhh, hi Zidane.Me and Beatrix were on our way to the movies and we ran into Steiner, so we decided to go on a double date. We were coming over here to ask you if you wanted to come but...it started raining on the way and.....uhh Zidane..?"

Zidane was staring at Steiner who had his arm around Beatrix trying to keep her warm. They were shivering so loudly. Steiner finally noticed Zidane staring at him and meanly glared back.

"What are you staring at?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! Here, come on in!"

They all walked in dripping water all over the floor. Blank was still on the couch with a pillow over his....ya know. But he immediately jumped when he saw all the people that came in.

"Hey, Blank go in the bathroom and get a couple of towels"

Blank nodded. But before he got up, he peeked under the pillow to see if his 'little friend' had gone away. It did....he sighed in relief and got up to get the towels.

"Wow, it's so nice and warm in here!" Beatrix said wiping the water from her face. Blank came back with 3 towels and offered them to their guests. They all thanked him and dried themselves. But Zidane (being as perverted as he was) couldn't help but watch Dagger. She was wearing a white t-shirt with some dark blue jeans. Her skin looked so soft and smooth. But, what was he doing just standing there watching? He thought. I should be a gentleman! Zidane walked over to Dagger.

"Hey Dagger, I'll help you, if you'd like"

Dagger blushed at the offer, but nodded. He took the towel from her and helped her dry her hair and her shoulders. Of course, bad thoughts were running through his head the whole time!

"Wow, now isn't this cool! Don't ya think Dagger? This is even better than a date at the movies. Here we all are, stranded at Zidane's!"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Dagger said

Beatrix smiled.

"Say, Zidane you wouldn't happen to have any beer, now would ya?"

Zidane seemed kind of shocked by this question, but answered.

"Uhh, no. But we do have a couple bottles of wine in the kitchen!"

"Oh, that's even better!" She cheered.

Everyone looked at her with a confused look on their face. Dagger however, knew that she was up to no good.

"Anyone up for a game of truth or dare?" she winked

-----------------------------------------------------

Well, that's the end of that chappy! ::stretches out arms:: I think it was pretty cool how long it was. Usually I write really short chapters. Maybe I'm getting better! heh. I've learned that mostly all the fics that have alot of chapters are the ones with like 6oo reviews. So, the longer your fic is....the better right? Am I catching on? ::grins:: There were some questions in my reviews. (24 reviews can you believe it!?) So, I'll answer them!

----------------------------------------

Yunie-star-Tidus cutie's review- :scratches head: is this a Zidane/Garnet fic or a Zidane/Blank fic? i reckon someone should be bi, anyway, keep up the good work!

A/N: I'll explain, ::clears throat:: This is a Zidane and Dagger fic! Zidane is straight and likes only girls but, Blank is gay (secretly...) and has a BIG crush on Zidane. Zidane kind of knows though. He keeps coming on to Blank just for fun. Not because he is attracted to him in anyway. He see's Blank as a best friend. He finds it very funny when Blank gets all blushy and nervous around him.

-----------------------------------

Cloud0123 review- I love you! This is a very great story. For this I give you a pat on the back.(Sort of speak.) Please continue the story because I really like to see how it is. Good luck.  
  
p.s. Please put a few more things of Kuja's job at Hooters.winks

------------------------------------

A/N: Don't worry, my Kuja fan!! In the next chappy, there's gonna be a surprize visit from Kuja! And his 'Hotter's side' hehe stay tuned!

------------------------------------

Zellgadis's-sister's review- Lol, good fun  
keep going with it  
I know good fanfic when I see it I actually run a fanfic site but.. it's very empty  
  
P.S. I agree Zidane is sexy!

---------------------------------

A/N: ::blushes:: thank you so much for the compliments! I am working rally hard! If ya want, I can submit some fics to your website, so it won't be empty. But I'll need the web address.

(ya, Zidane is very sexy! ;:grins::)

---------------------------------

Naroki's review- lol that was funny black leather thong and a christmas hat...thats funny, great chapter! i hope you update!...ok ...do i get sushi now?  
  
-naroki

----------------------------------

A/N: I'm no liar! ::gives homemade sushi to Naroki, lollip0pstick:: if there's anyone else who wants some, just ask!

----------------------------------

I can't wait to write the next chappy! But, it won't be for a while because, I'm going to be really busy next week and have absolutely no free time on my hands! I have track and cross country meetings, highschool meetings (I'm going to highschool yay!!!) and I'm going to Camp ArrowHead. ::sighs and sticks out tounge:: Hopefully, it won' be too bad....But, I'll see you all when I come back! Bai bai! I love you all sooooooooooo much!!


	8. Truth or Dare?

I'm back!! Did ya miss me? ::long silence:: Yea yea, whatever. I dunno about you guys, but I thought about each and everyone of you the whole time! Yep! Yep! ::nods:: Really, you guys are too great....by giving me all these reviews. I never imagined me getting up to 30 reviews from only 7 chapters. Cross Country has been alright. Today I ran 3 miles and yesterday I ran 6!! Nonstop, can you belive it!? I never thought I could do that.....

Discalimer: Refer back...now!!

Claimer: I DID keep my promise! I gave all those who **asked** sushi! So, don't say that I didn't!

-----------------------------------------

**"Truth or Dare?"**

"Truth or Dare? Whatta ya mean?" Dagger asked putting her towel around her neck, after she was done using it.

"It's simple! It's a middle school game! Don't tell me that none of you have heard of it before....."

There was a long akward silence throughout the room. Except for when Blank broke the silence and sneezed very loudly.

"Ok, if someone picks 'truth' you just--"

"No! We know how to play it! It's just.....whatta we need the wine for?" Zidane said.

Beatrix gave a devilish smile. She cleared her throat.

"I was getting to that! When someone doesn't go through with a dare or doesn't tell the **real** truth, then they must drink 3 full glasses!" She cheered. Everyone just stared at her and then at eachother. Dagger was red, because she was real embarressed by her friend's childish behavoir. She grabbed Beatrix by the arm and pulled her into a corner.

"What are you doing!?" She yelled trying to whisper.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm trying to make things better for you and Zidane"

"Then why did you have to put wine in the whole idea!?"

"Oh, come on Dagger. I have to spice it up a little!"

Dagger was mad. She knew that Beatrix was going to make everything worse in Zidane's and her relationship.

"Hey, what are you girls talking about over there?" Zidane said, poking his head out from the side.

"Oh, Dagger was just telling me how excited she was about this game! Come on Dagger, let's play!"

Dagger just stood in the same spot and hitting herself in the head for her stupidty.Zidane noticed the flushed look on her face and walked over to her.

"Hey there, you okay?"

Dagger looked up to Zidane's face. His eyes were so beautiful from this point of view. She couldn't help but blush. His warm smile.....his soft kind face. She loved him so much and wanted to let him know it.

"Y-yea, I'm fine" she smiled weakly. Zidane smiled back at her. He knew that she was frustrated. He could tell. whenever Dagger was mad, her ears turned bright pink and her nose would start to twitch. He found this very cute.

"Don't worry Dagger. This night's gonna turn out great. I promise!"

Dagger appreciated how Zidane was trying to cheer her up, but he had no idea! No idea, what so ever, what her friend Beatrix was up to.

"Ok, so let us wait no longer! Zidane, you got that wine yet?" Zidane came out the kitchen carrying two over sized wine bottles in his arms and a small bottle of vodka in his mouth.

"Yes ma'am, all alcohol present and counted for!" Zidane giggled being sarcastic. Everyone was sitting around the small table in the living room. Zidane set the bottles on the tables and (purposly!) sat himself next to Dagger. Blank was sitting next to Dagger and seemed to be debating with himself over something. He always yelled at himself for some reason. Beatrix was on the other side of the table, sitting next to Steiner (obviously...) Steiner had his one hand under the table where his hand rested on Beatrix's thigh. ( that perv!!!)

"I'll start...." Beatrix said flipping her hair over her shoulder. Everyone froze. They knew she would pick Zidane first. Ever since they were little she took so much joy in staring the game and picking Zidane first.

"Zidane, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

Beatrix widely grinned.

"I dare you to take off all your clothes (under wear too!) and paint yourself with peanut butter, the run up and down the street naked 3 times!"

Everyone had a blank gruesome look on their face. Beatrix blushed, then got up and put one foot on the table.

"Hell no. Are you crazy?" Zidane mumbled

"Go through with it or drink the 3 cup penalty!" She said holding a bottle infront of his face.Everyone looked at Zidane curious to see what he would decide. He shrugged, then lined up 3 glasses in a row and and carefully poured the wine into each glass, making sure that it was to the top. He picked one of the glasses up slowly and raised it it to his mouth.

"Here goes nothing......" He said and quickly gulped down the drink. He reached for another glass and drank it too. It seemed to have no effect on him at all. Why would it? One of Zidane's many talents, was his ablitlity to hold in his liquoir very well. He drank down the last glass and put it back on the table.

"Satisfied?" He smirked

"Totally!" she giggled. "Ok, Dagger it's your turn"

Dagger wasn't even paying attention, until Zidane gave her a little nudge in her arm, that told her that it was her turn.

"Oh! Umm, Steiner. Truth or Dare?"

"Whatever....." He mumbled

"Steiner! Now, don't ruin all the fun!" Beatrix said giving him a little punch in his arm.

"Oh, I hate this game....." He said wiping some sweat that was coming from his forehead.

"Well?" Dagger said politely

"Errr, Truth....."

Dagger thought for a secound, but then said.....

"Is it true that you kissed a guy last year at a party?"

Steiner was in shock by this question. So shocked, that he accidentaly knocked one of the wine bottles off the table. Blank was bright red. Why did they have to bring homosexual things in this game? He knew that someone was going to ask him if he was gay. And what would he say? Yes? No way! He had to keep it a secret. He couldn't take any chances of anyone finding out. With all scary thoughts running through Blanks head, he excused himself to the bathroom and sighed in relief when he left the room. Steiner finally began to answer.

"It's true....."

"Wait, Steiner you're gay!?" Beatrix shouted moving away from him.

"Hell no! It was a party and I was drunk. The guy looked like a cute girl ok?"

Everyone in the room let out a big laugh. Especially Zidane.

"O....k, let's move on. It's your turn Zidane" Beatrix said scooting back next to Steiner. But she was still a bit freaked out.

"Ok, Beatrix. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to make out wih Dagger!" Dagger jerked her head at Zidane.

"Zidane!!!"

Zidane just chuckled.

"C'mon Beatrix....are you scared? You don't have to do it if you **really **don't want to ( oh please do it! Please! Please! Kiss her!) but you know the penalty...." He swong a wine bottle back and forth infront of her face. Beatrix sighed and turned her attention to Dagger. Dagger was bright red. Why was Beatrix looking at her like that? And why was she moving closer? Before she knew it, Beatrix had already given Dagger a quick peck and backed away.Zidane was laughing so hard, that beads of tears were beginning to appear in the corners of his eyes. (he had a small boner too, so did Steiner)

"That was great girls! Well done. You just made the night more exciting for all of us!"

Dagger gave Zidane a expression that told him that he would later pay for what he just dared. Blank later joined everyone. He thought that they had already skipped his turn, but right when he sat down Beatrix spoke up.

"Ok Blank, True or False?"

Blank immediately felt his skin jump. What would he pick? Truth? Dare? Either one could lead to him confessing his feelings for Zidane. He couldn't keep this silence up for much longer. Everyone was beginning to get suspisious. (gya i don't know how to spell that word!! ) He had been quiet for too long now! He quickly spoke up.

"Dare!" He yelled standing to his feet and pointing his finger at Beatrix. From everyone else's point of view, he looked really stupid and silly. Suddenly, he realized what he had just said. Dare? How stupid was he? It was like he was practically begging someone to dare him to kiss Zidane. Beatrix grinned.

"I dare you to kiss........."

------------------------------------------------------------

Ha! That's the end of that chappy! You** really **thought that I wouldn't make you guys wait in mystery for another chapter to arrive. Ha ha, I laugh at your pain! ::laughs at readers pains:: ok fine, I'll give you a little foreshadowing thingy. Look down below!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Blank-- "B-But why? Why would you make me kiss another (bleep!!)"

Person that Blank's get's dared to kiss-- "Just get it over with and kiss me...."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Errr, I think I might have foreshadowed a little too much. ::sighs:: You guys probaly already guessed who Blank's suppose to kiss. But, don't be lame and be all like "Oh, I already know who he's gonna kiss, so I won't read the next chapter and flame all samy-chan's work on this website!! Gwahahahahahahahahaha!!!" Don't be mean like that...especially after I made sushi for you guys... ::whimpers:: Oh yea! I almost forgot.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Tribal-man66 review-Wow, I love it! hat will happen? You MUST update now! I wann know what's gonna happen! Update! Update! ::shakes samy-chan:: 00; uhh sorry. Kinda let myself get out of control there for a while. I think this is the best fic I've ever read! Write more soon! Hope you have fun at camp! Tribal-man66  
p.s. can I have some sushi too?

--------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Here's your sushi!! It also has crab meat in it! mhmm, crab meat!

----------------------------------------------------------------

That's about it! Sorry that I didn't mention any other of the reviews that I got. My fingers were hurting from typing!! But I must admit, all the reviews that I did get were all really cool ones, that talked about how they liked my fic and couldn't wait for the next chapter! No flames!! ::looks around corners to see if flames are coming:: Well, highschool for me starts soon. I'm 13 going in the 9th grade!! Can you believe it!? I'm really short too. u u; So, don't pick on me!! I'm really emotional and sensitive like. I'll see you guys next chappy! Keep reading!!

........................................

heh, you thought I'd forget? ::clears throat::

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

hehe......


	9. Blanks Confession

....Umm, I'm not really all hyper and happy like I usually am, when I update.....I got my first flame. NOOOOOOOOO!!!! ::sighs deeply:: I feel kinda akward now. But, I guess it is my fault. It's not like the flame was **that **bad! Just spelling errors. But.... ::fiddles with fingers:: THEY DIDN'T HAVE TO SAY THAT I DIDN'T DO A GOOD JOB!!!!! ::cries again:: It was a stupid mistake, but I still tried! Well, maybe I should just check my work better, right? It's all a stage of becoming a good author! Hey, if there's anyone out there who likes me (not like that you pervs!) and enjoys my work, then you maybe edit my chapters for me? I think I could use my own personal editer. Plus, it's a way to make new friends here. I love talking to ppl!

Disclaimer: don't.......own.......f......f.....9!!!!!

Uhh, no funny Claimer this time...I'm outta jokes.

**"Blanks Confession"**

"I dare you you to kiss......." Beatrix gazed around the room to find a good victim. She giggled when she found the right person.

"Zidane!"

Everyone seemed shocked by this except Zidane. He didn't really care. Blank, of course was as red as ever. He was happy, excited, scared and nervous all at the same time.

"Oh Beatrix, can you get any weirder?" Dagger said wiping some hair from her face.

"B-But why? Why would you make me kiss another guy?" Blank tried to sound as cool as he could.

"Just get it over with and kiss me...."

Blank turned his head towards Zidane. Did he just say....what he thought he said? Why was he so calm about this? Did he even understand the dare? It's like he wanted him to kiss him. Blank mumbled something under his breath and then began to move his face closer to Zidane's. Blank tried to hide how excited he was, but Zidane saw and grinned. He was moving his face so slowly towards Zidane, that everyone began to complain. Zidane seemed to be getting annoyed at this too and put his mouth to Blanks.

Blank was completely in shock. But....also in heaven. he had never felt such soft lips before. His soft hair was against his face and he sould feel Zidane's hand creeping towards his waist! Blank immediatly pulled away, with a tamatoe juce red face. It was silent for a long time throughout the room. Then, Zidane broke the silence and feel backwards laughing harder then he had ever before. Blank realized that Zidane was fooling him.

"Shutup!" He shouted

His face was red with anger now. He used the back of his hand and wiped it across his mouth and walked silently out the room into the pourch. Zidane pulled himself together and sat up. He pointed to himself as in saying "Do I have to go talk to him?" Everyone crossed their arms and angrily nodded. Zidane stood wiping the tears from his eyes and walked outside on the pourch where Blank was.

Blank had his back turned towards him. He was gazing out the window with his arms wrapped halfway around his waist. When Zidane joined him, he didn't even turn around to say anything to him.

"Hey, what's up?"

Blank didn't reply. Zidane noticed the long akward silence and knew he had to say something.

"Hey what happen in there, don't worry about it!"

"Zidane...."

Blank finally looked Zidane in the eye. Zidane suddenly felt like someone had taken his heart out of his chest and threw it into a deep cold ocean. Tears were streaming down Blank's face. Zidane had never seen Blank cry before.

"Zidane you know how I feel about you. You know that I've always loved you. But.....you never to take me seriously!"

Zidane said nothing. He just listened.

"That kiss we had in there......it was the greatest thing that has ever happened to me! That's all I've ever wanted! I never could confess my feelings for you,because I knew you would make fun of me, or even hate me for it!"

So much hurt showed in his eyes as, they drowned in a pool of tears. Zidane almost felt like he should cry too. Seeing his best friend in so much pain. And it was all because of him.

"Blank you're my best friend. You've always been! We've been like brothers ever since we were little. I'm sorry but.....I don't see you as anything more than that. I...."

Blank cut off Zidane's sentence and embraced him in a deep passionate hug. Zidane was shocked by this and didn't know what to do. Should he hug him back? Or just keep his arms at his sides? Before Zidane could decide, Blank pulled away.

"It's okay. I just......I'm glad that I could finally tell you how I feel." He smiled and wiped away a tear that was trying to escape from his eye.

"Am I uh, walking in on something?" Zidane knew this voice. He knew if he turned around hoping with his life that it wasn't who he thought it was.

"Kuja? Why are you here?" Blank said pulling away from Zidane trying to act like nothing had happened.

"Actualy I was on my way to work, but then it began to ran...." He ran his fingers through his long baby blue hair and smiled.

"The closest house that I knew that was nearby was yours baby brother! So I thought why don't I pay **another **surprize visit to you!"

Zidane gave a annoyed look and cleared his throat.

"I have a name ya know....you don't have to keep calling me that."

"Oh, but "baby brother" sounds so much endearing, don't ya think?" He said and added with a wink.

"Whatever" Zidane sighed and looked over to Blank so that he could make a joke with him. But Blank had already gone back inside. He could hear Beatrix shouted from the living room.

"Hey, are you guys coming or what? We're still playing aren't we?"

"Oh, c'mon Zidane. I love this game!"

Kuja grabbed Zidane's arm and dragged him back into the living room with the others. Beatrix looked really annoyed and Steiner bored as ever. Dagger still wore her same shy smile and Blank seemed to be back to normal. Kuja was as hyper as ever. It was driving Zidane crazy. he hated being around his fruity brother at times like these!

"Can I play sweetie?" Kuja said, with his stupid poilite tone. Beatrix looked around the room in confusion.

"Who me?" Kuja lightly grinned.

"Yes you"

"Well uh...."

Steiner immedialty noticed that Beatrix was blushing a little. He felt a rage of gealousness arise in him.

"Who the hell said that you could call her 'sweetie!?'you fuckin' fruit cake!"

The room went silent. Kuja giggled.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know that she** belonged** to you"

"Grrrr, don't toy with me!"

Steiner was nearly bent all the way across the table screaming at Kuja. Kuja found this very amusing and cute.

"Please Steiner, sit down. He can play"

Steiner sat down stubbornly down and Kuja smiled satisfied.

"Well, since you haven't had a turn yet Kuja, you can go"

"Ok. Hmm" He gazed across the room trying to find someone to ask.

"You, the really pretty one"

Zidane immediatly knew who he was talking about. Dagger blushed and answered.

"My name is Dagger"

"Ah yes, aren't you Zidane's girlfriend? I swear I've seen you with him many times before in the past"

"Uh yes, we are going out...."

"It's a shame. If only you were a couple years older. We could definitly use someone like you at my job"

Dagger was in wonder. She was the only one who didn't know where Kuja worked. Zidane had a look on his face like he had just seen a ghost.

"Think of all the customer's we'll get!" He said and added with a laugh.

"What are you saying? That Dagger would sink as low to work at a job like that!? You're really askin' for it Kuja!"

"Can we get on with the game please!" Beatrix yelled.

Kuja turned his attention back to Dagger and smiled.

"Truth or Dare, my dear?"

"Uh Dare...is fine."

Kuja grinned and reached into his shirt.

"I dare you to wear this for the rest of the night!"

He had pulled out a small black tank top that read the words "Hooters" over it. (Why he was carrying it, don't ask me...)

"What!?" Zidane screamed.

"I meant to give this to another worker but, she said she didn't need it. So I thought that Dagger would look very lovely in it. Maybe it will make you reconsider working at my job"

Dagger's face was bright red. By now, she understood where Kuja worked.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!?" Zidane said screaming to the top of his lungs. Dagger was frightened by this a little. She had never heard Zidane get that angry.

* * *

A/N: lol. I bet you guys are all like, Oh no the author's talking, the chapter must be over! Well, it isn't! I just didn't know any other way to tell everyone this without having **me**, the author say it to you in person. (yes everyone, A/N means AUTHOR NOTES. Whatcha thought it meant? Apple Niagra?) I just wanted to say: that the night at Zidane's ending pretty well. Dagger ended up wearing the Hooters shirt. Steiner and Zidane both beat the crap outta Kuja (finally!) And before everything ended, Dagger and Zidane made out VERY passionately in the back hall way. No, not on the count of a dare. They're just really horny teenagers! XD I'm just pulling your leg! Or...uh finger. They just are really in love with eachother I guess! 

Oh yea, Blank turned out ok too. He will never get over his feelings for Zidane.But, you probaly guessed that already right? He actually has developed a crush on a new girl at school. I'll talk about this in the next chapter....that's if I feel like it! Hmmm.......... ::notices oversized paragraph that was just typed:: Hehe, I guess I made this sound more like a closing than a continuing more kinda thingy. Sorry! I know I said that this chapters wasn't over, but I basically just told you everything that is gonna happen! God, you guys are so greedy! O....O; ohhhh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to insult you! I take it back! Every single word! Please, don't stop reviewing or completly flame my work!

I know you guys won't (hopefully....) I love you all so freakin' much tho! uhhh, I don't really know how I should close this chapter up. I can't just say I love you guys! And then just....leave. Oh, I know! I'll dance for you! ::dances like Michael Jackson::

lol! I love you guys, see ya next chappy! please keep up the REALLY COOL reviews!

hmm? Oh no, I ended it with "I love you guys!" again!!

Oh yea! Reminder! (in case you guys forgot) e-mail me (or you can even say it in your reviews so that I can e-mail you) if you're interested in helping me edit my chapters. But make sure that you have spell check and you actually **know **how edit and read! Thankies!!

(Yes! I ended it with something different! Ha ha!:)


	10. Sentimental

A/N: Hey everyone! This chappy took me a long while. I had a serious writers block. What else should happen in this story? I dunno. I think I'm starting to get bored with it. But don't worry! I still have a few more chappy's left to go! Well, high school's starting like in a couple of weeks...I don't wanna go to school!! I just wanna make an appearance on the first day and never go back again!! Oh, I wanna give my greatest thankies to one of my really good friends... drum roll please, Naroki-sama!!! She's really nice and I wanna thank her for editing my work. I finally found my own personal editor! Anyways, thank you sooooo much!! Now I won't get any more flames! I mean uh on spelling errors of course. You guys can flame if ya want. I would very much appreciate your honest opinion. But I won't accept flames that are like: "Your writing sucks! You have absolutely no talent at all and you suck eggs!!" Well, if that's your honest opinion then I'll (try...and) accept it. Hopefully, none of my readers just go around spitting on other ppl's works just for the fun of it. That's just plain stupid! ::nods:: Anyways, on with my fic!

Disclaimer: Grrr how many times have I stated this in oh so many different ways? I just don't care anymore!! Oh, and by the way...I don't own ff9 heh.

Claimer: Uh, I'm still thinkin' of a good claimer to claim. I'll have one in the next chappy. Promise!

**"Sentimental"**

It was Monday. A beginning of a new week of fun and learning. Ha! Yeah right, Zidane thought. Just the mere thought of school made him wanna hurl. But Zidane actually wasn't doing that bad in school. He was passing every class (except math...) and had turned in all his assignments. Maybe it was because he wanted to lead a good smart life and go to 11th grade with all his friends. Or maybe it was because Dagger said that she would dump him if his grades didn't improve by the end of the semester.

"So Zidane, how'd your test go?" Blank said opening a can of pop,

It was lunch time. For lunch today was the hamburger and French fry combo.

(Finally something normal)

"Huh? Oh yeah that math test, I dunno. I studied, I took the test, and it's over now. So no point in worrying about it, right?"

"I guess" Blank said slurping his pop loudly through a brightly colored bendy straw.

"Man Blank, I just don't know what's been wrong with me lately. I don't feel like myself."

"Are you sick?"

"Nah, I know what sick feels like. I feel... uh how can I put this? Bored!"

"Hmm, bored?" Blank began to open a bag of chips.

"Yeah, I mean... don't then, it's basically the same thing the next day!"

Zidane noticed the dazed look on Blank's face and stopped talking. He knew this look; it was how he used to stare at Zidane. You never get tired of doing the same thing every day? Wake up, go to school, go home and...

"Hmm, love struck... " Zidane mumbled. Finally he knew what Blank was gazing at.

"Hello Blank!" A girl with long blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes said.

"Hey Reiko! How's it goin'?"

"Ok. Although I am still a little nervous about the results of our math tests."

"Don't worry Reiko, I'm sure you did really great on it! Right Zidane?"

Blank looked to Zidane and hinted him to agree.

"Oh brother... " He said in a very low whisper.

Every time Reiko came around, Blank always got all...weird. He would smile a lot, blush a lot, and always try to impress her.

"Well, I gotta get going. I'll see you two later!" She waved and left the cafeteria.

Blank had his hands resting at the sides of his face with a dreamy blushy look. Zidane rolled his eyes.

"What's with you?"

"Zidane... isn't Reiko pretty? I've never seen such long beautiful hair like

hers. And her eyes...and her... " He blushed

"Dude, lunch is gonna end in a couple of minutes, we gotta clean our table off"

"Ok... I'll catch up with ya... " Blank said; Zidane sighed and left.

"Dagger, can you help me with this problem? I totally don't get it! It says:

If Jupiter were to make a trip around... Dagger? Are you listening?"

Beatrix and Dagger were both in science class together. Beatrix was (for once...) trying to do her work. Dagger however, was dazing off into the distance. Not really listening to a word that Beatrix was saying.

"Oh, I'm sorry Beatrix. What?"

Beatrix sighed, "Dagger honey, what's wrong with you today? Are you sick?" Beatrix said putting her hand on Dagger's forehead, feeling for a fever.

"I dunno. It's just... for some reason I can't stop thinking about Zidane."

"Now that I think about it, you guys were talking on the phone for a pretty long time last night."

Dagger blushed but then smiled.

"I guess I really am in love then!"

After school ended, Zidane decided to meet up with Dagger so that he could talk to her. Mainly because they hadn't seen each other all day, except for this morning. Blank was with him too. They were both walking outside the school. When Zidane finally saw her he shouted out,

"Hey Dagger!"

Dagger was about to get into a car with Beatrix. But right when she heard Zidane's voice she began to walk over to him.

"Z-Zidane! Hey!"

"Hey Dagger, may I say that you are looking beautiful today... as usual."

Dagger blushed and gave him a hug.

"So whatcha up to?" Zidane asked pulling up his book bag, that was about to slide off his shoulder.

"Uhh, nothing really. Steiner was just about to give me and Beatrix a ride home."

Zidane was a little jealous by this, but didn't show it.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't even see you back there, Hello Blank."

Blank was standing behind Zidane kicking some rocks around.

"Hey Dagger. What's up?" He had a very dull boring tone in his voice. Dagger knew that she shouldn't carry on this conversation with him long.

"Zidane, I'm going home now. I have homework to do. Something you've never heard of!"

"Oh shut up Blank!" Zidane said pushing him.

"Bye Dagger. See ya tomorrow!"

"Goodbye Blank!" She smiled and waved, When Blank had left, there was a long silence. They both had no idea what to say now that they were alone. They hadn't really been alone with each other for a while now.

"Say Zidane, would you like to come to my house? My mom will be working late and uh...I could help you with your homework!" Dagger couldn't believe what she just said! Did she really just invite Zidane over to her house? Knowing that no one wasn't going to be there, but the two of them. Zidane could tell that she was very nervous. He smiled and nodded.

"Sure Dagger, I would love to!"

"Ok. Let's go!" She said and shyly grabbed Zidane's hand.

(At Dagger's house)

"Wow, your house has really changed from the last time I've seen it. It looks really nice!"

Dagger walked out of the kitchen with a tray of snacks. (Ya know, chips, cookies, stuff like that)

"Hey thanks!" He said and took one of the cookies, so that he could munch on it. Dagger sat next to him and giggled.

"Hmm, what is it?"

"Oh nothing."

After eating mostly ALL the cookies and snacks, Zidane finally settled down and rubbed his belly from being full.

"Zidane, you're such a pig!" Dagger yelled.

"Ha-ha, I guess I am aren't I?" He looked down at his belly, noticing a weird lump in it. They both burst out laughing.

"Say Dagger, mind if I ask you uh, a personal question?"

Dagger was kind of scared of what it might be, but nodded anyways, curious to see what he would ask.

"Do you really like Beatrix?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean uh... how can I put this?"

Zidane ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"Do you really see her as a 'best friend?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I do! Why would you ask something like that?"

By the scary look on Dagger's face, Zidane had wished that he never asked the question in the first place.

"It's just... I know it's none of my business, but I noticed sometimes, she makes you do what you don't want to do."

"I admit, sometimes she does kind of persuade me to do things that I really don't want to do, but I love Beatrix. I'm fine with her! Ok? So don't worry... "

There was a silence for a while.

"Hey Dagger?"

"Yes...?"

"Mind if I kiss you?"

The look on Zidane's face was so serious and intense now. Dagger couldn't help but feel intimidated by this. But, it wasn't that, that made her want to say yes.

"Uh okay, Why not?"

Zidane smiled and slowly eased his body closer to Dagger's, so that he had enough room. Dagger could feel his warmth already. He gently pressed his lips to hers and kissed her long and slowly. The warmth of his lips calmed her whole body down, as if she had been freezing cold and had taken a sip of hot cocoa. When he pulled away, Dagger's body just screamed more. She didn't want the warmness to go away. After the kiss they just stared at each other.

Zidane noticed how red Dagger was.

"Is something wrong?" He said softly.

Dagger didn't reply, She lowered her eyes to the ground silently.

"Dagger?"

"Mind if I kiss you now?" She said.

Zidane was kind of shocked by this, but wanted to answer right away so that she wouldn't think that he didn't want to.

"Of course" He said.

She scooted closer to him and kissed him. This time, the kiss was much more passionate than the first one. Dagger could feel Zidane moving closer, then putting his hand on her shoulder. Dagger didn't pull away. No, not yet.

Zidane turned his head to deepen the kiss, but when he did this, both of their bodies wanted to fall back on the couch. Not only would it make the kiss more passionate, but it would make this whole position much more comfortable. They didn't resist it any longer; both their bodies knew what they wanted. They both felt their bodies fall on the couch. Zidane's hips on hers. His hand still on her shoulder, feeling her soft skin.

Zidane knew where this was going and stopped. He didn't want any regrets, and he especially didn't want Dagger to have any either.

"You sure about this Dagger?"

Dagger carefully looked him in the eyes, to try to understand what he was thinking. She smiled softly.

"Yes Zidane... " She said and put her hand at the side of his face and pulled him in for another kiss.

"One hundred percent sure... "

* * *

A/N::giggles:: Man, I really didn't mean to make this chappy so romantic like! And look how long it is!! ::moves cursor up and down to admire how long it is:: I'm so happy! I got 38 reviews!! That's almost 40!! And 40's almost 41 and 41's almost 42 and etc. So you might as well say that I have 50 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bwahahahahahahahahaha... ha... Yeah right, I'm far from having that many reviews. Maybe in 5 years I will. I hope you all haven't lost interest in the story so far. As for me, I almost got bored with this fic, when I finished my last chapter. But then I thought, hey! That wouldn't be nice to all you reviewers! You guys deserve better! Much better! I won't let you all down, I promise.Anyways, did you all like this chappy? I bet you can't wait until the next one. Dagger and Zidane are gonna have a blast with each other!::chuckles like a geek:: There was this really nice review that I got, and I think it was one of the best, that I have gotten so far!

Prep hater's review- hey there, I really think you have a great sense of humor (you're so funny too) and I agree...you are the cutest thing! It's great that you put so much thought into your author notes. Your fic is too hilarious with kuja, hooters and all that. XD I love what ya did with Blanks character and I'm glad he finally got to tell Zidane how he felt. Sorry bout your first flame but, hey! It has to happen sometime right? Well that's it for now, I love you samy-chan! You are a great writer and I hope you update really soon.

A/N: Oooohhh Thank you so much!! I love to get compliments! I love you too!

You all are probably all like, hey how come she didn't review my review? From now on instead of posting ALL the reviews that I got for a chapter, I'll only review one. The best review that I get will be posted at the end of a chapter. And for the last chapter, it was "prep hater!" So, keep reviewing folks! And you can win a trip to Hollywood!! lol. I'm just kidding. I know that trip would be great to win, but having your review shown on one of my chappy's is just as good, right? ... Right!?

You guys already know what I'm gonna say, right? I LOVE YOU ALL WITH MY LIFE!! And I hope you all keep reviewing! And remember, Flames are welcomed too! I won't be a jerk and tell you guys how to review, but just don't be too harsh, k? ::Carries newspaper:: Well, if anyone needs me, I'll be in my office! Bai Bai!


	11. Koi

A/N: Hiya folks! New chappy's up! Many reviews... no flames... ::sighs in relief:: Things are going great! I didn't wanna just leave the last chappy like you all know what's gonna happen, so I'll just skip it and go on to something else! I'm not like that. I know everyone loves lemons nowadays! Hehe, you guys are such pervs!! So, this chappy is gonna have lots of it! This is my first one shot at writing a really cool lemon, I hope you guys will like it. I actually really enjoyed writing this one, but it was kinda hard coming up with things for the two to do...:: notices readers staring:: ahem, uh anyways, thanks to Naroki sama for editing my chappys. You rock!!! I love you!  
  
Disclaimer: blah blah don't blah own blah ff9... blah!  
  
Claimer: 2 plus 2= 22!!! XD hahahahahahahahaha ... Aww, c'mon. It wasn't that bad of a claimer was it?  
  
**Warning**: Serious adult content in this chappy! So don't even flame me and be all like: "there's too much adult content in it", cuz I just warned you!! So, for all those who hate this kind of stuff run away now!

**2nd Warning**! ALOT of adult content. It is not appropriate for ppl under 17.Or maybe under 16. (But wait, aren't **I** 13?) It is bad! Well, uh as bad as I can make it. Hehe  
  
**"Koi...."**  
  
Zidane took his lips from Dagger and hungrily kissed and licked at her neck. Dagger lightly moaned from the pleasure and then began to fiddle with Zidane's belt. Zidane knew what she was trying to do and helped her out by taking them off for her, then his shirt. He was only in his boxers now. Dagger was only wearing her underwear and pink bra. (Hehe)

Dagger placed her hands on Zidane's back to feel his musclar shape. He had such smooth skin. Zidane sat up and ran his eyes quickly over Dagger's body. He wanted to see her whole body without any clothes; just her beautiful skin. (In other words, he wanted to see her naked) He began planting a kiss higher and higher on her stomach, until he got to her chest. He looked  
her in the eyes, asking Dagger if he could expose her chest now. She smiled as a sign of agreement. He reached in the back of her and undid her bra. When it was off, he could feel himself just get hard at the sight of her open flesh.  
  
He opened his mouth and kissed around her nipples. Dagger softly moaned while holding onto his arms. Zidane placed his tongue on her soft pink tissue and softly sucked on them until he was satisfied. He put his tongue into Dagger's mouth and massaged her tongue with his. He could feel her hands playing with his dick. (gyha, dick! hehehe ::giggles like nerd::) Zidane suddenly heard himself moan from the pleasure. She slowly slid his boxers off him, and Zidane took her underwear off her and tossed it aside with his pants on the floor.  
  
Before getting carried away and forgetting everything, he stopped.  
  
"Shall we, my love?" He said softly.  
  
Dagger grinned lightly and nodded.  
  
He smiled back at her and began to kiss her again. Dagger knew after he was done kissing her, he would be inside her. She closed her eyes tightly, preparing herself for the pain that she was about to feel. Yes, she was a virgin. So was Zidane (well, at least from how much she knew) and she knew that they were both going to enjoy their first time together. Dagger could feel Zidane begin to push a little.  
  
Not really knowing what to do but go along with everything, she pushed back even harder. He took this as an invitation and forced himself inside her, as gently as he could. But feeling such warmth made him excited for some reason. He had never felt anything like this before. The flesh was very warm and moist. Zidane could hear Dagger screaming out from under him. But, they weren't really screams of pain, they were screams of pleasure. Beads of sweat began to appear over her body. Suddenly, something inside Zidane just took over and he began to move himself in and out at a steady paste. Dagger's groans and moans got increasingly louder with each push. Hearing her like this, he felt as if she were calling him back to earth; cuz it felt like he was in heaven.  
  
"Do you want me to stop?"  
  
Zidane was breathing very hard. He could barley catch his breath.  
  
Was that it? He thought.Was it all really over already? Dagger was dripping in sweat. When she opened her eyes she saw Zidane above her, staring. She felt embarrassed for screaming so loud, but she couldn't help it. It had hurt so much! She thought after they had stopped, it would stop hurting and all the feelings would go away, until she felt nothing anymore. But, there was something in her that still was crying out for more. More desperately this time, having a sample of what she always wanted wasn't enough.  
  
"No please don't... not yet..."  
  
He felt himself smile and lowered himself so that he could kiss her again.When he kissed her, he could feel Dagger pushing her tongue roughly against his. He wasn't expecting this, but didn't fight it. He wanted her so badly now. Her scent, the heat, her moans...it was all making him want to make love to her. He wanted to make love that both would never forget. After he stopped kissing her, he lowered himself and hungrily put his mouth in between her legs.

Dagger felt goose bumps come over her whole entire body, even though it was burning hot, from all the heat that they had made. She never knew this kind of pleasure was possible! She felt like a wave of pleasure had just washed over her entire body. Was this an orgasm?

* * *

**Intermission!!  
**  
Hehe, look! I made another intermission! lol, Sorry, I know that you guys are getting really annoyed with this. ::readers scream "get on with the fic!" and throw garbage at samy-chan:: Ok! Ok! I just thought that you guys would wanna take a break from reading all that. Especially if there are any guys in the house. ::coughs::

* * *

Zidane licked his lips and swallowed. She tasted so good. He wanted more....much more than what he was doing. But would she really let him go all the way with her? Wait, how much more was there to go anyways? Had they already gone all the way? It sure didn't feel like it. Zidane could feel Dagger moving under him, as if she were trying to get out. But she was  
really trying to get his attention.  
  
"What's wrong?" She said playing with his warm silky hair.  
  
He stared back down at her; Her body looked so beautiful from his point of view. Her large round breasts, her nicely shaped stomach going down and forming her slim round hips. Seeing her long dark hair widely spread out on the white cushion pillow. Just looking at her like this made him hard.  
  
"Nothing...it's just..." Dagger sat up and took Zidane's face into her hands.  
  
"Hey, I'm here too, and I'm thinking the same thoughts as you so, stop worrying so much. We're in this together...right?" She said and placed a kiss on his forehead.  
  
Zidane could see himself reflecting off Daggers dark eyes. He wore a child expression. Lost and confused. But, looking at Dagger's confident smile, he felt happy again.  
  
"Right... " He said and laid his lips onto hers.

Zidane felt as if someone had given him a boost. He felt like himself again; less thoughts and worries ran through his mind. He was just...calm, and enjoying spending this time with Dagger. He pressed his whole body against hers. He could hear her moaning, and his heavy breathing. This time, he pushed harder and deeper inside her. The deeper he went, the warmer it felt and the louder Dagger moaned and screamed.  
  
Before this was all over, he wanted to do something really brave and "manly" like. He was still trying to figure out what it was that he could do to be completely satisfied. He grabbed onto Dagger's sides and roughly forced himself inside her once again... and the last time. He knew after this he would be completely drained. He pushed and, he felt something come out. As if something had let go of him and escaped and when this left him... he could feel himself fall on top of her, almost completely out of breath.  
  
Dagger wrapped her arms tightly around his back begging for more. Zidane couldn't have pushed anymore if he wanted to.  
  
What just happened? He thought. Then a flash back of health class appeared in his mind. He remembered the teacher saying something about how sperm made babies, or whatnot. Zidane suddenly felt himself get scared at this thought; Pregnancy? Had he really just ruined both his and Daggers life in only thirty minutes? And why was he thinking about school at a time like this? Millions of thoughts once again ran through his head.  
  
Dagger noticed this and kissed him again on the mouth.  
  
"Hey, I told you not to worry."  
  
Dagger's voice was very calm and friendly. In a way, it soothed his body and cleared his mind. But the thought just kept popping up again, everytime he tried to forget about it and keep going on with his business. He had to ask.  
  
"D-Dagger, but I... "  
  
"Don't worry about that" she said in a low tone.  
  
Zidane was confused by this. He waited in silence for her to keep talking.  
  
"I took pills while I was getting you snacks earlier... "  
  
Dagger had an expression that he couldn't even see through to understand what she was thinking at the time. He replayed in his head what Dagger had just said and sighed in relief.  
  
"But...how did you know that we would...."  
  
Dagger just grinned at him.  
  
"I had a feeling"  
  
"A feeling?"  
  
"Yeah, and I knew it was going to happen. Besides, I wanted it to... "  
  
Dagger was staring down at the blankets as if she were trying to avoid eye contact. Zidane moved closer to her.  
  
"Well, I'm happy we did." He put his hand on her shoulders and kissed her. When he pulled away he just stared at her and ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
"I love you..." He said softly.  
  
Dagger smiled. He reached out for her shyly, waiting for hesitation, or her pulling away as he pulled her close against his chest, loving the way her small form fit his perfectly, loving everything about her in general. She hugged him back tightly.  
  
"I love you more!" She said feeling like a little kid. She silently rested her head on his chest.  
  
"I don't think so... " He said kissing her forehead and pulling her tender body in for a tighter embrace.

* * *

A/N: Heh, I bet you guys never expected hyper little old me to write something like that, now did ya? Looks can be deceiving... ::rips off masks and reveals self as a perverted old man:: Hi young people! Hee hee.  
  
Soooo, how was it? How was my first lemon? Did it suck? Was it boring to death!? ::notices some ppl laying dead on the ground:: I really tried on this one though!! ::whines:: To be honest, I extremely didn't like the ending. I mean, I just ruined all the romance when I mentioned that whole thing about Dagger taking the pills thing. But, hey! I was being realistic! (or at least how realistic the realistic ppl **should** be u.u;)Well, review and tell me whatcha thought about it. I'd really like to know. Tell me some parts you may have liked... some parts you might of hated or tell me if I should ever consider writing a lemon again.  
  
Oh, I actually have TWO reviews that I'd like to review from my last chappy.A question and the "Review of the Month"  
  
slash hater's review- How come vivi isn't in this story?  
  
A/N: Uhh, Sorry I didn't know there were any Vivi fans in the house... ::coughs:: Vivi's not really that important in this fic though. In my preview, it said that it was a Dagger and Zidane fic. Not really much about Vivi. If you're looking for fics about Vivi, then you're reading the wrong fic. I don't mean to sound like a jerk or anything. I'm just kinda disappointed that after reading ten of my chapters all you can manage to say is "How come Vivi isn't in this story" Compliment me... flame me...something!! ::catches breath and calms down:: Uh so, thanks for reviewing! Hope you decide to review again. (gyha, I sounded so mean there! I'm sorry for yelling!! ::bows in forgiveness::)  
  
Now, the Review of the Month!!  
  
(**One **of--)ChaOsViVi[RaiN's review: GREAT STORY MAKE A REVIEW SOON LOVE IT LOVE IT LOVE IT AW MAN REIVEW ! U SHOULD BE A PRO HELL U COULD LIVE OFF THISSTUFF YOUR AWSOEME WRITER!! gJ on the story

A/N: Congratulations ChaOsViVi[RaiN you have won the position to be "The Review of The Month"!!!! Aren't you speechless with excitement? Well, that's how winning is supposed to feel. After reading your two reviews I was so freakin' hyper! I was jumpin' all over the place and my face was bright red! ::blushes again:: you flatter me too much. lol. But thank you for the really great reviews. It's by far, one of my favorites! I hope you liked this new chapter. =3

I actually wanted to post two reviews of the month. It was "Terraguy's" review. I liked his so much. But he asked me not to post it, so I didn't. But I really wanted to! You should have let me posted it!! Oh, wait. I uh, hope ya don't mind that I mentioned your name Terraguy. Sorry!!  
  
Well, okies! That's it. Glad you guys reviewed and liked my last chappy. And I wanna thank my girlfr---::blushes:: I mean kaffy-chan! I had lost my inspiration when I finished my last chapter, but I later realized that I had a inspiration all along! I love you kaffy-chan!!! =3  
  
P.s. Hey, isn't this a funny face? ToT lol! XDhahahahahahahhaha. I think it's funny...w-wait! How about this one? H 0 H lol! hahahahahhaha. Sorry folks, that was just a bunch of useless information. But, I wanted to remind you guys to: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Note:) Oh, and by the way. The term _"Koi"_ means lover in japanese. Correct me if I'm wrong. Kaffy-chan gave me the idea to name the chappy that!

Say, uh...does anyone think that my author notes are too long? ::blushes from asking pointless question:: u.u; Personally, I think that I have the longest author notes ever. Heh, I should be on Ripley's Believe it or Not. "The girl with the longest author notes on the website!"

Domo Arigato Mr.Roboto!!!


	12. Dagger, kidnapped?

A/N: Oh god. 55 reviews.....that's...unbelievable!! Even for me! I'm slowly climbing my way up to 100! That's my goal for this fic. Ok, ok, one of my new reviews convinced me to put a little a Vivi in this chapter. Even though I really don't want to! ::sticks tounge out:: But, it was a request from a reviewer and I have to do what you guys want....god, you guys are so selfish! Don't **I** get a say in what I wanna write about in the fic? lol Just kiddin'. Of course I have to do what you guys ask for. I wouldn't have written this if it weren't for you guys. And plus, you reviewed. That's reason enough, right? ::nods proudly from smart mature speech:: I wanna say sorry to slashhater. I feel really bad for being so mean to him or her and I'm not a mean person!! I love ppl!! And I'm actually really nice!! I hope you aren't mad with me or anything.... ::fiddles with fingers::

Naroki got kidnapped by some ninjas earlier, so I had to edit this time. So, please don't flame me for spelling errors. I've already gotten two...I know it's wrong to ask you this, but I don't know how to edit right to save my life and it'll really suck if I get a third flame for it. I tried my hardest on correcting this new chap so bear with me ppl. (nurr, damn long author notes!!)

Disclaimer: I don't own ff9. I don't own.....ANYTHING!! ::runs off and cries in corner::

Claimer: Gyah, I'm running outta corny jokes! I dunno what to say! Please don't hate me.....

**"Dagger, kidnapped?"**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After that night three weeks ago, Zidane was very mellow and happy. Blank still didn't know what happened and none of Daggers' friends knew about Zidane's and Daggers' "studying" time together either. But, ever since then Dagger and Zidane were very deep in their relationship. It was very noticeable too. Every time they saw each other in the hallway at school, he would spin her around in a circle and pull her back like they were performing a dance skit. And they would always hug each other every chance they got. (which was like every ten minutes)

Yes, they were very much in love.

"Zidane, do you got a free next period!?" Blank screamed waving his arms widely in the air. This was the seventh time he had asked Zidane this same exact question. Zidane always day dreamed every second about him and Dagger that night....and their love.

"Yes Blank, you do have too much gel in your hair...." He mumbled lightly.

Blank picked up his books and roughly hit Zidane in the head with them. (may mention that he was carrying his history book?)

But Zidane was in such a daze, that he didn't even notice that he had a huge bump sticking out the side of his head.

"Dude. you're definitely high right now and you're wasting my free period! So, I'm gonna go downstairs and eat. You can stay here and drool all over yourself if you wanna..." Blank shrugged and walked down the stairs.

Not a word of Blanks' voice reached Zidane. He was still convinced that Blank was still there right next to him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok girl, you **have** to tell me why you've been acting like this lately!" Beatrix said desperately.

"Huh?" Dagger replied in a lazy tone.

"Some thing's going on between you and Zidane. I can feel it in my bones!" She said wrapping her arms around her body.

"And I know that it's not just me, because Zidane's been acting the same way too!"

"Oh Beatrix, you're reading way to into things...really."

Beatrix seemed mad at the way Dagger just brushed her off like that.

"Dagge--"

"Listen Beatrix, I got a free period right now."

Beatrix still was observing her expression.

I'm gonna run down to the store and get some rice cakes. Wanna come?" She said and added with a kind smile. Beatrix frowned at her friend and sighed.

"No, I'm going to my house to get my homework for next class. I kinda uh left it home again."

Dagger was happy to hear this. Beatrix had been bugging her about her and Zidane all week. And it was finally getting to her! It's not like she ever asked her about what Steiner and her did in their relationship. Dagger waved to Beatrix and left outside.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

(It was the end of the day now. The dismissal bell had just rung and all the students poured out of their classrooms to their lockers.)

"Hey Blank!" Zidane called out to his friend on the other end of the hall. Blank was very easy to spot in a large crowd. Despite him being so short, he was the only one in the school had had bright red spiky hair.

"Yo! Come with me to my locker!" He yelled back and pointed to the hall where his locker was.

Zidane forced his way through the tight crowd and went to Blank's locker.

"Sooo, how was your day?" Zidane said leaning on a locker.

"I failed my science test...." He sighed.

"Tough luck. Maybe the teacher will let you do corrections sometime!"

Blank slammed his locker door angered by Zidane's comment.

"Yea right! We aren't in middle school anymore! They don't let us do that shit anymore."

Zidane stuck his tounge out.

"Not Mrs. Joseph.."

"What? No way she lets you do corrections"

"Hell yea bitch!" Zidane laughed running down the stairs avoiding Blanks' "wrath"

(Outside)

"Hey Blank, you know where Dagger is?" Zidane looked around the school and the street, but Dagger wasn't anywhere.

"No, I haven't seen her since she was going to the store to get something"

"When was this?"

Blank noticed the serious look in Zidane's eyes and immediately told him what he wanted to hear.

"It was on my free period. She said she was going to get some rice cakes from the store down the street.

"Zidane was silent for a while, as if je were thinking of something.

"That's funny, she usually meets me right her at 3:20."

"So, what do you want to do?" Blank asked

"Lets go find Beatrix. She's probably with her."

Blank followed Zidane back into the school. There were still some people there. But it was mostly janitors or teachers. They went through the lunch room and saw Beatrix talking with some of her friends. Zidane quickly called out her name when he saw her.

"Beatrix!"

Beatrix turned around immediately knew this sexy voice and answered.

"Hey Ziddy! What are you still doing here? Aren't you usually with Dagger right about now?"

"No I can't find her, so I thought she'd be with you" Zidane scanned his eyes over all the girls Beatrix was talking to. Just to make sure that none of them were Dagger.

"Hmm, really? Last time I saw her was....." She thought for a moment.

Zidane fiddled with the change in his pocket. He wished she would answer faster. The girls were beginning to look at Zidane and giggled every time he noticed their stare.

"Oh! Now I remember. 7th period, she went to the store to get some rice cakes on her free period."

Zidane looked to Blank who had said the same thing.

"Oh, ok. Have you seen her anytime after that?" Their school only had 8 periods, so it wasn't that long ago that anyone had seen her.

"I'm sorry no....but shouldn't she be with you right now?"

"I already told you that I couldn't find her. I don't know where she could be" Zidane felt himself get more worried with every word that came from his mouth.

"Hey Zidane, how about we go to the office and and make an announcement? If anyone has seen her, we can see if she's still in the school."

Zidane's expression didn't seem to change. He still was worried. But he weakly nodded his head and went with Blank to the office.

"May I help you?"

A lady at the desk asked fixing her glasses that sat on her nose. Blank looked to Zidane, waiting for him to ask the big question. But, he just silently stared at the clean carpet on the floor. He guessed that he would have to talk.

"Yea, we're looking for Garnet Alexandros. Can you make an announcement and call her to the office please?"

"I'm sorry, we don't make announcements for social reasons"

"No, but miss we really need to find this person and--"

"Young man!"

She snapped at him looking up from her papers. Her raspy but loud voice, immediately made Blank stop talking.

"The speaker is not used to call up your friends so that you can meet up and go out places, it's only used for emerg--"

"But lady, this is an emergency!"

The woman at the desk gave him a strict look that told him to leave the office right now. Blank sighed in failure and looked to Zidane who wore an blank expression and still stared at the floor.

"Ok, we'll leave then...." The lady satisfied looked back down to her paper work and didn't say another word. Blank hinted Zidane that they had to go but he wouldn't move no matter how hard he pulled his wrist.

"Zidane, c'mon! We can check at her house later."

Zidane finally raised his face from the ground and meanly stared at the woman and snatched his wrist from Blanks' grip. He slowly walked up to her desk .

"I thought I told you guys that--"

"Now you listen to me! Someone very important to me is missing. We can't find her anywhere! If this were a joke or for some stupid social thing, then we wouldn't keep coming begging you to, now would we!?"

Blank couldn't believe the tone in Zidane's voice by now. It was very quite by also very intense. The woman simply took her glasses off.

"What?" She pronounced.

The room was silent for a while.

"What do you kids want me to do!? I'm very busy right now and I don't have time for this nonsense. So just tell me what it is you want, so I can get back to work."

Zidane wanted to slap this bitch. Dagger was missing and did she care? Zidane tried to calm down, before he lost his mind.

"We need you to call Garnet Alexandros to the office....please"

The woman stubbornly grabbed her microphone and gave Zidane a dirty look.

_"Calling Garnet Alexandros. Garnet Alexandros, report to the main office, please"_

Blank peeked outside the door the door to see if Dagger was coming. But there was no one. The woman loudly hung the microphone up and put her glasses back on.

"You can wait over there in those two chairs for your friend to come" Blank and Zidane exchanged glances and agreed to sit down quietly until Dagger came walking through the door.

Zidane and Blank waited 30 minutes for Dagger to come. They even got the woman at the desk to page Dagger again.Zidane called her house 15 times and decided to go over and check it out for himself. He had asked Blank to go home and wait for him.

"Dagger? You there?" He banged on the door and waited a couple seconds for an answer. There was nothing. This made him very frustrated and he began to kick and Punch the door.

"Dagger!! Answer the door!!"

People began poking their heads from out their houses to see what was causing all the commotion. But, Zidane didn't care; he wanted to find Dagger.

"Excuse me...." A small voice from beside him said.

Zidane stopped beating up the door and saw a small child with a big brown hat and weird clothes on.

"What is it?" Zidane said wiping some sweat from his face.

"Are you looking for someone in there?"

"Yea, I' looking for--" Zidane stopped and stared at the child, because something immediately caught his attention when he caught a glimpse of the child's face. He got on his knees and looked the child in his eyes.

"You're a strange child, aren't you? What's your name? I think I know you from somewhere.."

The child tried to turn his face to another side to escape Zidane's curious eyes, but they followed his face like a bee would follow a prey trying to run away.

"My name's..Viv....Vivi. It's Vivi."

"Yes!" Zidane shouted rising to his feet again. Vivi took a step back timid by this tall loud teenager.

"Now I remember you! You're in my homeroom or english class, right?"

Vivi was shocked that this boy actually remembered him. He hadn't made any friends or talked to anyone in school at all; especially outside of school. Anytime someone did talk to Vivi, it was always a cruel comment.

"I'm in your english class..." He shyly said.

"Yea, I knew it! So, what are you doing around here?" Zidane said observing the neighborhood. Vivi gathered up his courage and spoke as clear as he could.

"I live here..." He said and looked to his front door that was right next to Daggers' house.

"Oh! So you--you wouldn't happen to know Garnet Alexandros, would ya? Her nickname's Dagger and she's in our english class too"

Vivi smiled replied, for he had wanted to talk about Dagger in the first place.

"Yes, she's my neighbor. Are you looking for her?"

"Yea! She's missing and no one can find her! Do you know where she might be? At all..?"

Zidane's face was cold and sweaty. Maybe all this worrying about Dagger was it. He had never felt himself get so worked up over something.

"Now that I think about it I--"

"Hey Vivy!! Come play hide n'seek with me again!" A little girl with green emerald eyes, purple air and little wings on her back appeared in Vivi's front door and was pulling on his Vivi's arm.

"Eiko please, I'll play with you later. We're busy talking" Vivi said

Eiko let go of Vivi's arm and circled Zidane suspiciously. Zidanes' eyes followed the small girl curiously.

"E-Eiko, please. That's rude"

"Hey don't you go to my school too?" Zidane asked, finally recognizing her small face.

"I was about to say the same thing! You're in my english!" Eiko said jumping up and down widely, pointing her finger at Zidane.

Zidane looked to Vivi and then back to Eiko. He grinned widely.

"Say, how come you two are in the same house together?"

Vivi blushed, but Eiko just smiled clueless.

"Everyday after school, she comes to my house so that I can help her study"

Eiko nodded and agreed. Zidane smirked as if he didn't believe him. But ignored it anyway.

"Oh anyways, Vivi you said you saw Dagger!?"

He began to get all worried again. How could he let Dagger leave his mind for even a second after her going missing like that?

"Yes, I saw her on her down the street and she was in a dark car with some weird looking guy. I've never seen him before. I doubt he's a family member..."

Zidane's arms loosely dropped to his sides and his mouth hung a little opened.

"Kidnapped? Daggers' been kidnapped?" He felt like he was jumping to conclusions, but he couldn't help but use the information that he had.

Vivi didn't know what to say so he just looked to Eiko to see what she was thinking at the time. Eiko simply smiled again and went inside.

"Vivi, no one's home right now, right?" Vivi nodded.

"Have you seen her mother or any of her relatives today?"

"I'm sorry but, no...I haven't seen anyone. Her mom usually comes home from work right now."

Zidane silently picked up is books next and began to walk away.

"Zidane? Where are you...."

"Hey Vivi, thanks for the info. I really appreciate it...I'm gonna go home now, ok?

"O...k. But don't you want to call the police or anything?"

Zidane didn't answer, he just kept walking in the same direction to his house.

* * *

A/N: I didn't like this new chapter. I seriously didn't. I thought it was soulless and boring...wouldn't you all think the same? But, it's not like everyone has a breath taking chapter right? I was really outta ideas when I wrote this one. I mean, couldn't you guys just feel the soulessness in this chapter? I know this one was bad, but I really hope you guys won't abandoned me cuz some of my chapters are getting lame. You guys will stay with me until the end...right? You have no idea how much it'll mean to me! 

I'm so happy that this chapter is over though! ::stretches out arms:: I got so many reviews for my last one and I couldn't wait to pick the "Review of The Month" and answer some request and questions also. Actually, I kinda only wanted to write this chapter so that I could pick the review of the month. lol.

Here are some questions or request from my reviews.

p.s. These reviews are NOT reviews of the month! If a reader asks a question then I will answer it in my chapters, or if they have a request or something like that.

Conors'/magemasters review: dude i love your fic so far (the school one i just now started reading it tho n i just have one question...don't laff...whats the hell is a yaoi? n the thing between blank n zidane aint right...but i still lovw your fic sofar!

A/N: ::clears throat:: Don't worry! I won't laugh. A "Yaoi" is like guy on guy. A "Yuri" would be girl on girl. Basically gay stuff. lol Sorry, that you're not a fan of yaoi anime's/manga's but I am! And I know alot of ppl who are too. Maybe, you'll change your mind one day and join us on the "Yaoi side" ::zombies jump all over and try to drag you to their side:: I love you conor!!

Oh and conor also had a request! Here's your sushi!! This one had shrimp in it! Yum yum!

------------------------------------------------------

And NOW da da da da daaaaaa!!!! "The Review of The Month"

Tacofoolio's review: Wow, great chapter! I think that you did a wonderful job, I liked how you kept it realistic, but still erotic, you kept it detailed, and I think that was perfect how you mentioned the pill, it kept up the realism. I have no complaints except that I need more! :-) Keep this up, I think this story is coming along very well. And keep up the Author's notes, they always make me smile.

A/N: Wow, you being my first flamer became a review of the month! Your review was very cool to me. And I appreciate that you didn't mind the whole pill thing, heh. Oh and don't worry. I will keep up the 5 paragraph author notes for ya! I'm glad that you like my really long author notes and the humor in them! I love you!! I think you are so mature. You're my idol!

Well, I've already started highschool and it sucks! The only good thing about it is having free periods and going or doing anything you want. That was sorta what I was picturing when I was writing this chapter. Uh, I don't really have much to say this time, but I hopefully my next chapter and author notes will be more interseting and fun. I'm just pretty bored right now... ::yawns::

Sorry that this was a lifeless chapter folks, next will be better! I promise!


	13. Missing, and Missed

A/N: I know you guys are like, hey since this chapter took such a long time to be posted, it should be really good and long. Well, actually this chapter is gonna be extremely short because my computer at home is terribly sick and has been shut down for 3 days straight! That's why it took me so long to update. I'm actually in keyboarding class right now and I'm using this chance to update for you guys, so you guys better be terribley grateful for this chapter! If the teacher finds out that I'm online typing, I'll get a detention! So, I'll have to make this short. Wow, I wasn't expecting my last chapter to be so popular. and now that I think about it...IT WAS LONG!! Didn't mean to amke it that long. As soon as I got Emizes-and-Mog's review I immediatly went to writing the next chapter! Happy Birthday!!! This is my gift to you, tahnks for reviewing. ::sighs:: I'm turning 14 very soon. October 3. I know it's not anytime close, (actually, t is) but you all have NO idea how much it'll mean to me if I got a review on that day saying "Happy Birthday Samy-chan! I love you!!!" So, mark that date on your calender right now!! I'll stop the story and give you 5 minutes to do so......

.............................. (1 minute)

......................................................(2 minutes)

................................................................................(3 minutes)

Ok! I'm getting bored with waiting, so you only have 3 minutes!! I mean, I can't keep waiting forever, for you guys to come back! Your holding up my chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own ff9. But I do own my ass! ::ppl come by and put a stamp on samy-chans behind:: Aww man

**"Missing and Missed"**

Zidane threw his book bag on the floor and colasped on the couch. He felt compltely drained today. Maybe it was all those laps around the track in gym class today. He rested his hand on his forehead and sighed.

"It's been a day since Dagger has gone missing. I wonder what happened to her..." An image came to his mind of a guy tying her up and straping duck tape around her mouth, while Daggers muffled screams couldn't be heard. He quickly shook his head trying to lose the image. Maybe he should call the police. Wait, what if Dagger wasn't even missing? But if she wasn't in any real dange she should've called him by no--Zidane looked over to the ringing phone on the small table beside the couch. Who was it? No one barley calls, especaially at a time like this.

He rolled off the couch and ran over to the phone before the person hung up.

"Hello?"

"Hell baby brother! How are you?"

"Aww man, Kuja! What the hell do you want? I don't got time or patience right now!"

"Whoa, calm down baby brother! You've been drinking again, haven't you?"

Zidane felt his hand squeeze the telephone in frustration. He hated hearing Kuja's voice. He hated Kuja.

"Kuja, I have to go"

"Wiat Zidane! It's about Dagg--"

Zidane slammed the telephone back on its holder. He diddn't care what Kuja had to ay. Nothing he said could make Zidane feel better anyway. The phone began to ring again. Zidane was even more agrier than before. It was Kuja again. He picked up the phone and threw it across the room, making it crash into the wall.

"What th ehell are you doing?"

Zidane turned around to see Blank standing by the front door looking at hime like he was crazy. Zidane wiped the sweat that was sliding down the side of his face.

"Nothing!"

"O...k. Then why the hell did you just throw the phone? You're buying a new one, I hope you know."

Zidane silently stared at the ground, not knwing what to say.

"Umm, any signs or clues about Dagger?" Blank said setting his bag down on the couch.

Zidane shook his head. Blank sighed and walked over to him.

"Don't worry, Zidane! We'll find her! Just you watch!"

Zidane tried to smile. He appreciated that Blank was trying to cheer him up. But the thought of Dagger not being with him, just made Zidane want to scream.

"Hey man, I think you should take a nap."

Zidane looked at Blank showing him that he was indeed tired. Blank smiled and help Zidane to his room. When Zidane was infront of his bed, he simply collasped on top of the bed and drifted off to sleep as soon as his face touched the soft pillow.

"Man, this whole Dagger gone missing thing, sure has Zidane going crazy"

Blank went into the kitchen to fix himself a homemade sub. (with the last of the lunch meat too) With turkey, cheese, mayonaise and lettuce. Just looking at his masterpiece made him want to drool. He quickly wiped the drrol that was about to slid from the side of his face.

"This is a sandwich, I shant forget...." He squeezed the sides of the sub and opened his mouth widely. But, he was sadly interupted by the door bell.

"Aww man, just when it was getting interesting around here"

The doorbell rang more wild and louder.

"I'm comin'! I'm comin'!" Blank pulled open the door and saw Dagger standing there.

"Hello Blank"

"D-Dagger!?"

She looked just how she did when he had last seen her. The same clothes, same hair and the same smile. Blank didn't know what came over him, but he suddenly threw his arms around her and pulled her in for a tight hug.

"Blank! What are you......"

Blank just felt so overwhelmed with happiness. But, when Dagger began begging him to let go of her, he had no choice but to do so.

"W-Where have you been!? We've all been so woried and Zidane, he....."

"I know. I'm sorry that I disapeared without telling anyone. But I......"

"Wait! Lemme go get Zidane! He's sleeping, but I'll go wake him up for you"

"Oh, he's sleeping?"

"Yea, he's been like a corspe around the house and at school ever since yesterday."

"Hmm, hey I want to let him sleep some more. I'm sure he needs it. Tell him to give me a call later, ok?"

"Ok. But are you sure? I mean, he really wants to see you!"

"It's ok. I'll see him tomorrow."

"Ok, then"

Dagger made her way towards the door and began to walk out.

"Wait!"

"Hmm?" dagger turned around.

"What happened to you anyways, Dagger?"

She giggled. Blank was confused by this.

"I'll tell ya tomorrow, k? Promise!" She said winking and then left.

Blank closed the door slowly and leaned aginst it.

"Wait til Zidane finds out. He's gonna be so happy"

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Wow, that wasn't really that short now was it? I've been so busy and strssed lately! I don't even have time for this story anymore! But, look! i'm almost at 70!! I'm almost at 100!! Weeee!!! It's so exciting! Um, anyways, I can't talk for long. Mrs. Brian is starting to suspect something. I'll get on with the review of the month now.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Emzies-and-mog's review: Yeah another chapter Do you know what would make me more happy...Huh, doyadoyadoyadoyadoaydoyadoyadoyadoyadoya Another chapter...So please make another one considering it is my 14th birthday"

A/N: Woooohooooooo!! Way to go!! You're review was very cool! And i mainly wanted to post yours because it was your birthday. Sorry that I couldn't post it on the exact day of your birthday tho. Wow, so you're older than me by like a couple of weeks then. Hmm, anyways! Remember folks. My birthday is in 10 days! To be specific, October 3rd. Don't forget!!

(Mrs, Brian:) "Samara, what are you doing?"

::quickly clicks out online and turns to teacher:: "Nothing, ma'am! I'm was typing! That's all just...."

"Samara, this is the 7th time in a row! Detention time!!!"

"Noooo!!! See look. You guys got me introuble! No Mrs. Brian! I didn't do it! Well, actually I did, but it's not my fault! They made me do it!"

::teacher throws samy-chan into offiice and shuts door::


	14. Wait What?

A/N: Ohhh, I'm so sorry ppl!! Naroki edited my last chapter but, I made a big mistake and posted the rough draft one! So, that's why there were some spelling errors in it. I just don't want to make Naroki look bad. She did a great job at editing, but I posted the wrong one. u.u; I'm such a idiot. Would you guys please forgive me? I hope my chapetrs aren't too annoying for you smart spelling people. ::coughs:: lol! Just kiddin' folks! Well, my story seems to be coming along great don'tcha think? I can't belive that I have 72 reviews. I'm So HAPPY!!!!!!!!!! I love you guys so freakin' much. I'm sure my dream will be recgonized soon. I'll reach 100 reviews, yep! yep! If I keep going my story, that is. I'm really running outta things to write tho.

Oh, Thank you sooooo much Tacofoolio, Naroki and Jenn Yukina!!! You remembered my birthday! It's ok, I didn't really get any presents til a couple of days after my birthday. But, I love you guys and um, guess what everyone? My computer's fixed!!! Now, It won't take me as long to update. I see some of my readers missed me alot and you all have no idea I missed you all as well. I think it's really important to form the most bestest bond with the readers or else.....your stories gonna suck man! Ok. I love you guys!! Hope you like this new chapter!

**"Wait....What?"**

_Zidane.....help me...._

_Hmm? Dagger? Where are you?_

_Dagger? Are you ok? Where are you?_

_Zidane.....help me, I'm....._

_Dagger!? Where the hell are you? What's wrong? Are you hurt!?_

_Zidane...please....._

_Zidane could see a small pale hand reaching out to him and grabbing hold of his wrist._

_Dagger?_

_------------------------------------------------------_

"Dagger!!!" Zidane screamed, waking up from his horrible nightmare. He was very hot. He could feel the sweat emerging from his body. He looked down at his wrist; where in the dream, Dagger had grabbed it.

"Another dream... " He sighed. It was morning now. He must have slept the whole night through; He wondered if Dagger was ok and what she was doing right now. He brushed some bangs from his eyes and slowly got out of bed and went down stairs. It was Saturday, the weekend. So Dagger had been missing for two whole days now. Where could she be?

"Man, I can't stop thinking about her"

"Oh you're awake!"

Zidane turned around and saw Blank behind him. He must have just gotten out the shower, because his skin was damp and he had a towel around his neck.

"What's up?"

"Hey Zidane, Dagger's back!"

Zidane felt his whole body jump with excitement at just the sound of Daggers' name coming from someone's mouth other than his for once. He forcefully put his hands on Blanks shoulders and clutched them.

"Where was she!? Where is she now?"

"Calm down man, I know you're happy but you're scaring me"

"Quit bullshitting with me Blank, tell me"

"Uh, at home maybe, she came over when you were sleeping, but she didn't want me to wake you up. She said to call her later... or something"

"But why? You should have wakened me up!"

"Sorry, but she insisted on it"

"I'm gonna go over to her house and see if she's there now"

From the determined look on Zidane's face, Blank knew that he wouldn't be back for a couple of hours.

"Ok. But you gotta cook your own dinner tonight"

"Fine" He yelled running out the door.

Blank stared at the screen door left wide open. He knew that it was going to be really boring around the house with Zidane gone. Like it always was...

------------------------------------------------------------------

Zidane ran as fast as his legs could carry him; It was pretty cold outside at the time. Fall weather, it seemed like. Zidane would surely catch a cold running in the cold like this. But, he didn't care. He had never been so desperate to figure out something. He was almost at Dagger's place. Just a few more blocks to go.

He stopped to catch his breath. When he looked up, he saw that he had already arrived in front of her house. He went to the door and rung the doorbell like a maniac. He could hear footsteps coming closer and the door opened.

"D-Dagger... "

"Oh, hey Zidane, what's up?"

Zidane was confused by this. Why was she so... regular? She had been missing, or better yet kidnapped for about 2 days now. Shouldn't she have call the police, or something? Zidane didn't care. Nothing would stop him from giving her the biggest hug in the world.

"Zidane!? Ow, that hurts! Let go!!"

He breathed in her beautiful scent. He could feel her soft lips against his neck and her silent breathing. Oh, how he had missed her. He thought the worst things imaginable happened to her but here she was... just as she left. He finally forced himself to break the hug.

"Dagger, are you ok? Tell me what happened. Where did you go?"

"Um, I was at Kuja's house"

"Oh ok, that's fine... you were at Ku... KUJA!?!? What the hell were you doing at Kuja's house, Dagger!?"

Dagger knew she should have explained before she mentioned Kuja's name.

"I'll explain. I had a free last period, so I went home to get something and I was on my way back to the school to meet up with you, but I ran into Kuja on the way back"

"And?" Zidane said in an annoyed tone. He didn't care about the rest of the reasons; he just wanted to know why Dagger spent 2 whole days at **Kuja's **house!

"He asked me to come with him to his house, cuz he wanted to show me some things"

"Like what, his pet snake? Haven't you ever heard of the saying, 'Don't talk to strangers?"

"Oh Zidane, you and I know perfectly well, that he's no stranger"

"Then what the hell were you doing over there!?"

"He uh, wanted me to model some clothes for him. He said he's looking for some good quality models and... "

"Wait... What?"

Dagger was too embarrassed to look Zidane in the eye.

"I just modeled some things for him that he wanted me to put on... "

"And you actually did it?"

"Well, yea, I didn't see any harm in it. What's wrong with helping a person with their future career?"

"If you were just 'modeling' for him, how come you were gone for two freakin' days!?"

"On the first day, I stayed up to 6 in the morning and completely slept the next day in"

"And you didn't even call anyone to tell them where you were!?"

Dagger knew she had messed up big time. Everyone knew how much Zidane hated Kuja. Oh yea, Dagger, staying at Kuja's house for two whole days will make Zidane like him more! Dagger mentally gave herself a punch in the head for her stupidity.

"Did... "

"Hmm?"

"Did he touch you...?"

Dagger felt herself blush from the question but, tried to hide it with her hand.

"N-no, not at all"

"Ok then... "

There was a long awkward silence.

"So um, how long do you plan on doing this modeling thing for him anyways?"

Dagger smiled. He wasn't mad anymore!

"Not anymore! He said I wasn't what he was looking for. So, he's going to find someone else to model for him"

"Man, my brother sure does love girls. Maybe it's in the genes or something" He shrugged

Dagger giggled and agreed.

"Yea, I think so"

"So um, is anyone home?"

"No, my mom went to a meeting again. So, I'm running things around here!" She smiled

"Mind if I come in?"

The smile Zidane gave Dagger at that moment was those kinds of smiles that give you the most wonderful feeling. Like sweet and melting feeling...

"Sure"

Zidane nodded and went inside, while Dagger followed shyly behind.

"So, how has school been? Have I missed any big assignments or anything?" Dagger said closing the blinds.

"Nah, nothing much. We just have a small quiz tomorrow in English, but it's all the stuff we've been reviewing all week. So you should be ok"

"Oh, that's good. Um, could I get you anything?"

Zidane seemed lost in thought.

"Hey, I know! Let's make spaghetti!"

"Huh? Spaghetti?"

"Yeah! I've been wanting some all week now! Oh, please can we make some Dagger?"

She smiled and nodded.

"I'll get the noodles and sauce. Can you bowl the water and get the dishes ready?"

"Yep! I'll even throw some fancy napkins in"

"Ok, I'll go get the stuff"

Zidane got up and went into the kitchen. It was so big and neat compared to his kitchen. He opened a drawer where all the silverware was. They were all so shiny and clean. Now that he thought about it, Dagger was pretty rich, with her mom being a lawyer and all. It must be so cool to have such a nice place to live in.

He got out a big pot and filled it with water, so that he could bowl it.

"I got the pack of noodles and the sauce!" Dagger appeared on the other side of the kitchen with her hands full of stuff to make the spaghetti.

"Lemme help you, here... "

Zidane grabbed a hold of the noodles and other stuff that she was carrying. When they both set in on the table, they let out a big sigh.

"This dinner's gonna be great!"

"Yea, I don't think I've ever made spaghetti before"

"For real?"

"Yeah, I usually make big meals and bowling noodles is just so... simple. I'm not used to-"

Zidane cut off Dagger's sentence as he sealed her lips with his own. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while he rested his hands on her hips. There was no hesitating at all. They both were really into it. As if, they had longed for their lips to meet again.

"Mhmm, mmm... "

Zidane could hear Dagger's soft moans as their tongues danced together in delight. He ran his fingers through her soft silky hair, as Dagger continued loving him. He turned his head to deepen the kiss but, stopped when a strange smell caught his attention. Zidane broke the kiss to see what it was. Dagger stared back at him confused.

"Do you smell that?" Zidane said suspiciously.

They both quickly looked at each other when they realized what it was that they were smelling.

"The water! It's burning!" Zidane rushed to the stove and turned it off.

"Phew! That was a close one" Zidane wiped some sweat from forehead.

"Yeah, we should boil another thing of water and this time we'll watch it"

Zidane blushed at her comment.

"I'll be back. I have to use the bathroom. Boil another pot of water, will ya?"

"Ok!" He called. So Zidane repeated the same steps as he had done before. Hold the pot over the water faucet, turn the faucet off, turn the temperature up to high and... watch it. He leaned against the counter that was behind him and looked over where he and Dagger were just making out. He didn't want it to end. He wanted more... the sweet taste of her tongue, her soft warm cheek against his. God, he had missed her those two days that she had been gone.

"I wonder if she wanted to continue what we were doing... "

He was glad that Dagger was back and things were finally normal again. He would never take Dagger's being there for granted ever again.

"Hey Dagger?"

"Yes!" Dagger yelled down from upstairs

"Mind if I stay here for the night?"

He grinned to himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Nurr, that was a pretty dorky way to end the chapter, wasn't it? Ohhhhh, I'm so sorry!! I bet you guys were expecting it to be some sassy rapist dude, to be the kidnapper. What a stupid reason to go missing for two days. u.u; I guess this chapter kind of hints, what's gonna happen in the next chapter. ::wink wink:: ::crowd doesn't get it:: Ahem! ::winks harder::

Review of the Month!!!! Ok, here we go...

Jenn Yukina's review: ye this was good! I hope you fix ur comp real soon. This fic proves that you will be a wonderful and successful writer when we grow up I wish ya a happy birthday, and if it doesn't trouble you, may I have sum of what you're cooking? YUMMY! lol. take care of urself samy-chan.  
  
Yukina

A/N: Oh don't worry Jenn, it's no trouble at all! I'm actually very exstatic that you would like some of "my" cooking. So, what would you like? We have quite a selection! There's ramen, sushi, rice cakes, and some cool fried chicken! I also would like to thank you so much for reviewing almost every chapter! You're so awesome! Can I call you Ane? That means big sister! ::grins::

------------------------------------------------------------

Well folks, this is when I wrap things up and say "I love you guys, can't wait to get more reviews" I missed you all so much and I'm glad that computers alive again. It came back from the dead! That means it's a zombie now. lol I have a zombie computer. Well guys, I see ya later! o-dajini! Take care! 3


	15. Aaaaaachoo!

A/N: Lol. I know, "Burning Water" That was a bit air headed of me, huh? What was I drinking when I was writing my last chap? ::looks over to trash and sees that it has ten wine bottles in it:: hehe. My story is becoming so popular!! What more could I wish for? 78 reviews......just 22 more reviews and I'll be at 100. Gyah, I can't wait! I could just piss my pants every time I think about it. haha.....sarcasim people. Anyways, I hate to tell you guys, but my story will be coming to and end soon. There's not much to write and I feel like I'm going nowhere with this story. I'm just adding a bunch of random things on top of each other, to make the story longer. I know authors say this sometimes, just to use it as an advertisement to get more reviews and make their readers feel sorry for them, but honest I'm not! I'm telling the honest truth! Anyways, on with this chap! (Man, are you guys gonna be disappointed...)

Disclaimer: You don't need to repeat this in every chapter, do you? You just need to say it once in the first chapter, right? ::gets desperate::

**"Aaa...aaachoo!!!"**

"Aaa....aaa-choo!!!"

" Oh Zidane are you ok? Here take this" Dagger said giving him a tissue from her pocket. Zidane weakly took the tissue and wiped his nose.

"Yea, I'm ok. But Dagger, I don't see why you took the day off from school too, just to take care of me" He put the tissue over his nose and blew.

"Oh Zidane, I've told you over and over that I don't go to school until 9:30. See? You really are sick. You can't even remember anything that I tell you anymore"

"Soooo, you are going to school today?" He sniffed.

"Yes Zidane. That's what I am saying"

"Aww, I want you to stay here with me! You take care of me far better than that stupid doctor does!"

Dagger giggled and put her hand on his forehead to see if it was still hot.

"Will I be ok Doctor. Dagger?"

"Your forehead is still a bit warm, but with a bowl of soup and lots of rest, you should back to normal in no time"

Zidane thanked her with a smile and laid his head on her chest. She wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him closer. He breathed in her scent. She smelled so good If only he wasn't so freakin' sick, he thought.

"Zidane?"

"Yes Sweetie?" He said playfully.

"I'm gonna warm up your soup and then I'm gonna leave"

"Do you really have to?" He whined.

Dagger went in the kitchen and shortly returned with a bowl of hot steaming soup. She set in down on the table and kissed Zidane's forehead.

"I'll come right over after school, to see how you're doing, ok?"

He nodded slowly and slurped his soup loudly. After he had drunken all his soup he watched tv, until he fell asleep drooling on the couch.

* * *

A/N: Ok, before you all kill me for writing the worst chapter in writing history, let me say one thing!! This chapter was short for a reason! I just needed a chance to tell you guys what's going on. Next chapter will probably be the last. But, I'll try to make the last chapter the best thing ever! It's the least I can do for you. Tell ya what, I'll write the last chapter based on what you guys want it to be. Like, would you like it to be nothing but lemony for instance? Would you like the last chap to just be Blank and Zidane? Dagger and Zidane? Yaoi? ::snickers:: I'm kind of rooting for some **serious** lemon stuff. But, that's just me.....don't let my choice affect your decision people! 

Oh, there's two reviews, I wanna review actually! Of course there'll be a "Review Of The Month" But I really want to either an answer or mostly comment on some reviews I got.

Minglepeeps56 review: oh my gosh. I didn't know you were a girl until my friend told me.i'm sorry .I take every thing back that i said about you.i hope you forgive me.i'm really sorry. you know you're story is really funny just have zidane dump daggerthen the story will be raelly good.

A/N: Wow, I think I make a better guy than I do a girl! So uh, minglepeep person, ya still wanna go out? lol I'm just kiddin'! I can't believe you thought I was a guy. You're right tho. If I were a guy, I could see how my story could be offensive to some girls. Heck, it even offended me, when I looked at myself as a guy. When I read your other two reviews, it always gave me shivers down my spine. I would like to thank you for your reviews though! Thank you for taking the time to read my story! Uh, do you really think that I should have Dagger dump Zidane? Does...everyone think that I should make that happen in the story?

starrystarstar57 review: hey, wht's up you barely even write anymore.so wht's going on you aren't eben putting aanything new anymore. you better or you won't have readers anymore pkay Buyers(bye)

A/N: Omigod, I'm sorry that I've been slacking off lately!! You're right! I haven't been updating lately, have I? gomen nai sai......sorry.....I'll make the last chapter really good, I promise!!

(he, here's the "Review Of The Month now")

RefugeofSouls review: (bursts into sobs) I MISSED YOU!  
WHY HAVEN'T U BEEN UPDATING! (sniffles)  
I've been waiting 4EVER 4 u 2 review!  
I thought u actually QUIT on me!  
It happens! I'm a faithful reviewr,but some people aren't faithful authors.  
Ne way, don't scare me like that again!  
(wipes away croc tears) Burn water?! I can see scorching the pot,(I do it too)but burning water?! That's just plain airheaded!

A/N: ::huggies you:: Ohh, I missed you too!!! No way, I would never completely quit on you! I'm too cool for that! ::does cool pose:: You truly are a faithful reviewer and I am certainly grateful. I ask that you stay with me until the end....by that, I mean the last chapter. Thank you so much! I love you!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so you all understand your tasks and duties right? I won't be posting my last chapter until I hear from ALL of you!! Calling all ppl who have read and reviewed my story, I really need your opinions!!! The longer you take to tell me, the longer it'll take for me to post the last chapter! I'm really begging you to review as soon as you are done reading this, or you can just e-mail me if you don't want ppl seeing your idea's about what should be in the last chapter. So, please everyone. This is the time when I really need your help. I can't do this without you!!! (God, I'm making this sound like a life or death situation, aren't I?" Well.....I'll see you all last chapter!! Take care everyone! I hope to hear from each and everyone of you!!


	16. A Perfect Ending

A/N: ......Wow, I think.....this is the last chapter.... ::gulps:: I know this is pretty pathetic, but I'm gonna try and stall for as long as I can for you guys! It's just....I love you all so freakin' much and....this is the last chapter. Ohhhh, it makes me cry just thinking about it!! Ok, I should stop being such a wuss and buck up! Lol, what if this whole chapter was just me crying over it being the last chapter and then at the end, I would be like: "Whoops! Well, there goes the last chapter, bai bai!"

Ok, um I loved ALL the idea's that I received from my reviewers and my most trusted and loyal readers. I actually really liked, the review where they said that I should have Blank kiss Zidane, Dagger sees, goes crying and tells Zidane that she's pregnant. I was like, 0.0; holy crap, how come this person doesn't just write my story for me? That was a GREAT idea! A truly great one. I should write another ff9 fic with that story line, that'll be awesome! Or, uh you could make it in to a story, considering it was your idea in the first place. But if you do decide to make it into a fic, I'll review every single chapter, I promise!

I loved all the reviews for the happy endings and stuff (and a little lemony added in between, eh?) Perfect! Pure genius I say! That's exactly what I wanted the last chapter to be like too Wow, it's like you guys basically wrote this whole entire story from the beginning and I am truly grateful.... ::gets on hands and knees::

Disclaimer: I don't..... ::sniffles:: I...do NOT...own-- Oh! I can't say it! It's just too much to bear! I mean, this is the last disclaimer that I'm gonna make for this story!! Isn't it such a sad moment? So, I'll finally say it** without **any comments ::clears throat:: I do not own ff9 or any of the characters in it.

Claimer: Wahhhhhh!! This is the last claimer that I'm gonna make too!! ::runs off and cries::

**Warning:** (This will be my last warning too!! Waaahhhh!!!!!!!!!!) This last chapter ::sniffles:: will have extreme and hard core lemony in it. It will be the best lemon....eva!! I really hope you guys enjoy it! And if you don't....bluff and tell me that it was good. It'll make me happy!

**"Perfect Ending"**

Zidane pulled in Dagger's body and rested his head on top of hers, inhaling in her beautiful and natural scent. Dagger laid her head onto his bare naked chest, loving his muscular skin. Zidane gently pushed her from his chest and pressed his whole body against hers. Dagger felt like she was melting with pleasure as their tongues danced in delight. He turned his head to deepen the kiss, and to strive his tongue farther into her sweet cavern. Dagger pulled away, Zidane had a confused look on his face.

"Are you better now?" She smiled as a joke.

He grinned back at her and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You better believe it!" He said and jumped on her, making her fall on her back on the bed. Zidane planted kisses around her soft neck and brushed his lips over her ears, softly nibbling on each of them. This always made Dagger blush and he loved doing this to her. He placed his hands onto her stomach and felt her goose bumped skin. He placed his tongue on her small belly button, making tiny circles in the center. Dagger burst out laughing with tears in her eyes.

"Z--Zidane stop it!! Hahaha!! Zida--that tickles! Cut it out!!" She put both her hands over her belly button to hide it. Zidane smirked.

"Aww c'mon Dagger, you're gonna ruin it for both of us..." He kissed her again and again, and again. It came pretty natural for both of them. He pressed his body to hers in an instant, as hard as he could. Dagger wasn't ready for this. She screamed in pain as he was inside her. Zidane realized how much pain she was in and quickly sealed her lips with a passionate kiss, to take her mind off the momentary pain.

"Relax Dagger... relax... " Zidane whispered against her lips.

Dagger tried to clear her mind and surprisingly did relax somewhat. She pulled Zidane's body closer to hers, now she could feel his breathing fall right on her shoulders.

"I love...you so.. much" She said, still trying to speak and take the pain at the same time.

Zidane stroked her hair and kissed her forehead, which had beads of sweat rising from it.

"Dagger...?"

Dagger was still having trouble speaking. Even though it was over, she could still feel the pain, but she wanted more in a way... a way that she knew was bad and she would get carried away.

"Yes?"

"Would you...um" He lowered his eyes to the bed, too nervous to look Dagger in the eye. Dagger was confused. It wasn't like Zidane to beat around the bush like this. He'd usually just come right out and say it.

"Dagger would you ever..."

"Yeah?" Dagger replied in a kind of annoyed tone. Now she really wanted to know what he was trying to ask her.

"Daggerwouldyoumarryme?" He mumbled very fast.

Dagger stared wide eyed at him, still repeating what he said in her head. What did he just say? Dagger thought. Marry? Marry!?

Zidane stole a glance at Dagger who looked deep in thought. Well, of course she was. He just asked her to marry him. Zidane wished he knew what she was thinking right now.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Yes... " Zidane said, almost in a whisper. This was not the kind of respond he wanted. A simple Yes or No would have been nice. He had this feeling in the pit of his stomach that she was going to turn him down and give him that whole, "We've only known each other for a couple of years. This is a big step yada yada yada yada" He sadly lowered his eyes waiting for the answer.

"Yes!!!"

"Huh? What?" He said, surprised at what his ears picked up.

"Yes!! Yes! Yes, I will Zidane!" She grinned widely and jumped on him, making him fall backwards. Dagger loved doing this to him.

Zidane wrapped his arms around Dagger's body tightly. He was speechless; literally. He couldn't find anything to say at this moment. But, he had to do or say something. She was silent too. He squeezed her body tighter, making Dagger let out a little squeak. Zidane loved doing this to her especially.

"Eeep!" She screamed at the pressure he applied to her body.

Zidane chuckled loudly. Dagger realized how funny she sounded and laughed with him too.

"Dagger...?" Zidane said in almost a whisper.

"Yes?"

There as a long pause. Dagger could hear him take in a breath and he lowered his hands to her waist.

"Thank you... thank you so much Dagger" He tightened his grip around her small body.

"Mmhmm" She mumbled in response.

She managed to wiggle herself from his grip loose. He leaned forward to kiss her, but she laid her pinky on his lips, stopping the kiss. She grinned widely and took her hand, rubbing his dick up and down; very slowly and gently. She wanted to treat it as delicate as she could. To give him so much pleasure, without barely touching him. Zidane groaned lightly as he watched Dagger sliding her hand up and down. This almost felt as good when it was inside her. She continued to play with his "little friend" until she felt the need to do more. She lowered her head and caught the tip of it with her tongue.

Zidane trembled with pleasure. His whole body felt numb. But then he felt such warmth. He titled his head back as Dagger glided her warm wet tongue all over.

"Mhmm...Ugh..."

Zidane's soft moans made Dagger wanted to give him more pleasure. More pleasure than he could ever feel from anyone else. She went as low as she could reach, being careful that her teeth weren't at the sides, causing him any pain. She was as careful as she could possibly be.

"D..Dagg...er" He whispered into the air. This heat was making Zidane crazy. It felt too good to be real. Suddenly he felt something go through him and into Dagger's mouth. Zidane lifted his head to see if what he thought had happened did happen.

Dagger opened her mouth and caught a big glop of the white liquid and licked her lips, picking up the remains that fell into her mouth. She lifted her head so that their eyes could meet. She wanted to see his expression. Zidane wiped his bangs from his eyes, and took a breath from what had just happened. Dagger was good at this...he thought. Dagger moved her face closer to Zidane's for a kiss, but the sound of a squeaky door automatically made her freeze in her spot.

"Hey Zidane, Kuja said he... "

Blank stopped in his tracks when he discovered Zidane's naked body under Dagger's. His chest and his muscular legs wide open. At this point, Blank couldn't help but point north. His whole face turned tomato juice red as Dagger and Zidane quickly hid under the blankets.

"B-Blank! What the hell are you doing!? Get out!!" Zidane screamed making sure that both he and Dagger were covered and he couldn't see anything; not even an arm.

"S-s-sorry!!" He slammed the door tight.

Dagger sat up keeping her chest covered with the blanket. She looked over to Zidane, a little embarrassed. Zidane was lying on his back with his arms crossed and had a stubborn look on his face. But he was also beet red, just like Blank.

"I know he saw me naked that time we got drunk together but, this is crazy. I'm starting to think that he did that shit on purpose" He sunk lower into the blankets.

He sighed and rolled over to cuddle with Dagger, but she had already gotten out of bed and was getting her clothes on.

"I gotta get the house clean before my mom gets home. And I think that Blank would feel more comfortable if I left" She giggled and picked up her shirt.

Zidane nodded and reached for his boxers at the side of the bed, then got out up. He wanted to give Dagger a passionate kiss before she left. She had just finished putting her shirt on. He wrapped his arms tightly around her; embracing her. She put her arms on his still sweaty back and hugged him back tighter. They stayed like this for at least two minutes.

Zidane broke the hug and pressed his lips to hers. Dagger wrapped her arms around his neck as he stuck his tongue down her throat. They massaged their tongues together, until they heard Blank scream from the other room. Dagger took a step back and wiped the saliva from her lips.

"Ok, um I'll see you tomorrow then!" She said and grinned.

Zidane secretly didn't want to stop kissing her, but knew he couldn't get carried away **again**.

"I'll see you tomorrow, my future wife" He smiled and kissed her once more on the mouth. Dagger kissed him back, but it was just a quick peck. She didn't want to get carried away, because it was a very easy thing to do with Zidane. He walked her to the door, hoping that Blank wasn't anywhere nearby. He was bound to give him weird looks, from what he saw in the room before.

"Well, thanks!" Dagger said.

Zidane unlocked the door and opened it for her.

"No prob. See ya later" They hugged again and then with a wave and a smile she left.

Right when Zidane shut and locked the door, Blank came walking into the room.

"Oh, hey Blank. What's up?"

Blank looked down at his pants where his "little friend" was poking out before and blushed brightly. Zidane couldn't hold it in anymore...

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He burst out laughing rolling all over the floor.

"Zidane, c'mon. Not this again!" Blank yelled getting mad.

Zidane held his stomach muscles; they hurt so much from laughing. He wiped a tear from the corner of his eye and managed to stand back up.

"Anyways Blank, Why did you scream before?"

"Huh? Scream? I didn't scream"

"Yes you did! Me and Dagger heard you scream not even a minute ago"

Blank was looking at the ground as if he were looking for something.

"Oh yeah! I tripped over the carpet!"

_Ding Dong!_

Zidane quickly ran to the door and unlocked it again.

"Did you forget something, Dagger?" He opened it and saw his worst nightmare.

"Hello baby brother! What brings you here?" He said wiping a long strand of blue hair from his face.

"Well, so happens I **live **here, Kuja. So what the hell are you doing here, anyways?"

Kuja grinned.

"I came here to see Blank actually" Blank overheard this and was shocked.

"Huh? me?" He quizzically pointed to himself.

"Yes, you" He smiled and winked.

"What? Blank?" Zidane glanced over his shoulder at Blank and smiled. Blank was bright red.

"Blank, I had no idea that you were seeing my brother"

"N-no! I'm not seeing anyone! I just talked to him on the phone for a little bit! I don't even know why he's here!" He screamed.

Kuja let himself in and approached Blank. Blank took a step back. Why was he trying to get so close to him?

"Oh Blanky boy, don't act like you don't know why... " He managed to sneak behind Blank and nibble on his ear. Blank's face couldn't have gotten any redder. Zidane swore he saw steam come from his ears.

"Kuja!? Cut it out!! I'm not like that!" He backed away.

"Oh Zidane, there's a party next week at my place, wanna come?" Kuja said quickly forgetting about Blank.

"Sorry, I'm gonna be busy all next week and the next" He closed the door, because it was getting colder with it wide open the way it was.

"Doing what?" Kuja asked curiously

"Planning a wedding..." Zidane smirked.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"So are ya nervous?" Blank said peering over Zidane's shoulder in front of the mirror.

Zidane straightened his black tie and fluffed up his flower.

"Of course I am! I couldn't stop shaking if I wanted to!"

He stared at himself in the full length mirror, making sure that he looked right.

"Well, who wouldn't be? You're about to get married!"

He gave Zidane a large pat on the back, which made Zidane almost fall forward into the mirror.

"Ya know, I always had a feeling that you would be the first one in our group to get married"

Zidane nodded and went back to fixing his tie, which magical got crooked again; he was beginning to get rather annoyed with this now. In the mirror he could see Blank heading for the door, he turned around to stop him.

"Hey, where ya going?"

Blank turned around and smiled.

"I figured I'd give you some time alone before the wedding starts. Ya know, so you can think about your 'life and what a huge step you're about to take' and all that crap."

Blank rolled his eyes playfully and shut the door behind him. As soon as he left, Zidane's eyes glued back to the mirror. The suit he was wearing made him look taller. Well, at least that's what he thought. It was too quiet now. What should he think now? About food? Birds? It's not like there was a rule saying that the groom couldn't think about anything but the wedding before it actually started.

He couldn't wait to see Dagger in her beautiful white dress. Just in 3 minutes, he'll be married to the greatest woman in the world. He reached in his pocket and popped a breath mint into his mouth.

"I wonder what Dagger is doing right now..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dagger wiped a curly eyelash that had fallen onto her cheek and pulled one strand of hair from her bun, so that it hung over her shoulder.

Beatrix was standing next to her checking her makeup and fixing her hair as well.

"Oh Dagger darlin' I can't believe that you're finally getting married! I'm so happy for you."

Dagger felt herself smile at hearing her name combined with "married" in a sentence. Dagger herself was still in shock that Zidane had proposed to her back when they were both in high school. She wondered how her name would sound when people said it. Her "new" name of course. Dagger Tribal... Garnet Tribal... Dagger Alexandros Tribal... She blushed at this childish game she was playing with herself. She used to do this all the time in 4th grade. When she first met Zidane. From the instant she laid eyes on him, she had always loved him...she knew she always would.

Dagger (once again...) was in such deep thought that she didn't even hear Beatrix screaming her name.

"Dagger!! What are you doing? It's time for you to go out!!" Beatrix yelled pushing Dagger out the door, while Dagger had just **now **realized what Beatrix was talking about.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"We are gathered here today, to unite this two people in holy matrimony. These two people will blah blah blah blah"

Well at least that's what priest sounded like to Zidane. Nor, was he paying attention to whatever crap he was saying. He couldn't take his eyes off Dagger. Even though he couldn't really see her face, since her vale was covering her face. Zidane couldn't see much, but he could see Dagger's huge grin spread across her face and he noticed some red. Oh, how he just wanted to stop standing and listening this random old man. Dagger must have noticed how annoyed Zidane was there waiting, because he thought he heard her give a little giggle under her breath.

Zidane could hear camera's going off and some weeping from the front section. It was Cinna. He was actually weeping pretty loudly. Cinna sniffed and blew into a tissue.

"Stop it you idiot!" Marcus yelled in a whisper that was bareley hearable.

Everything that the priest was mumbling was going in one ear and out the other. Zidane just knew that the punch line was when both he and Dagger had to say that "I do" thing. Zidane wondered if all grooms thought like this while they were getting married.

"Do you have the ring?" The priest said and turned to Blank.

Blank nodded and held up the red cushioned pillow. Zidane turned to Blank and took the small gold solitaire diamond ring. The priest leaned forward to Zidane.

"Do you, Zidane Tribal, take Garnet Alexandros as your lawfully wedded wife? And you promise to love her and cherish her through sickness and health, for as long as you both shall live?"

Zidane felt his body stiffen, as the whole room went **completely** quiet. He gulped rather loudly and spoke.

"I do..." Zidane could hear his voice echo throughout the whole room and a little kid began to cry.

"Shh! be quiet honey" A mother said covering her sons mouth. The child sadly nodded and sat still.

Zidane knew that he was blushing. He felt so embarrassed. The priest turned his head from Zidane to Dagger.

"And do you, Garnet Alexandros take Zidane Tribal as your lawfully husband? And you promise to love and cherish him in sickness and health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Daggers voice sounded so beautiful. He couldn't wait until...

"Now repeat after me..." Zidane lightly nodded.

"With this ring..."

"With this ring" Zidane repeated.

"I thee wed you"

"I thee wed...you... " Zidane mumbled and slid the ring onto Daggers third finger on her left hand.

Dagger's hand was so warm and soft.

"You may kiss the bride" The priest took a small step back to make more room for Zidane and Dagger.

Zidane squeezed his fists and swallowed. This would be the last step he took as an "unmarried" man. Zidane began to take small steps toward Dagger, hearing his footsteps echo again.

There was a bunch of "too early" gasps from the crowd as Zidane approached Dagger and lifted her vale from above her face and set it down on her face. Zidane's jaw literally hung open when his eyes finally saw her face.

Her rosy skin and a soft shade of pink under her eyebrows. He knew that he was blushing.

Dagger's face seemed very excited, like get this whole thing over with. She also looked very nervous. Like smiling would keep her from shaking. Zidane sort of felt the same way right now.

Zidane put his hands on her shoulders and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Daggers. A sweet and tender kiss. Right when They parted, everyone in the church stood from their seats and started cheering and screaming. Zidane saw Cinna sitting on Marcus's shoulders screaming Zidane's name louder than anyone there. Zidane felt like he should be embarrassed, but he wasn't. He didn't really care at the time. Knowing that Dagger was his wife "officially" right now, was more than anything he could ever ask for. He looked to Dagger who was grinning and blushing like mad. He laughed. Dagger reached for Zidane's hand and held tightly to it and leaned to his ear and whispered.

"Let's go..."

He smiled as agreement.

The newly wed couple ran down the aisle ducking their heads from all the flowers and stuff being thrown. The loud cheering was making Zidane's ears ring. Were people always this loud at weddings?

When they got outside there were silk white birds scattered across the whole entire sky. You could barley see any blue above, since there were so many.

"Wow!" Dagger said lifting her head to admire the birds soaring above them.

"Wait..." Zidane said under his breath. This wasn't the movies, why the hell were there randomly a bunch of pretty birds in the sky? Where did they come from? Because, Zidane's life was everything but a magical movie. He saw Blank, Cinna, and Marcus behind the church with a huge bag of bird seeds. They gave him a thumbs up and winked. Zidane laughed at the white feathers that were all hanging from their faces and turned his attention back to Dagger, but she had already let go of his hand a couple seconds ago.

"Huh? Dagger?" He looked around outside, then noticed the crowd of girls standing in front of Dagger whom was standing on the steps of the church.

"C'mon throw it!" Some of the girls were screaming at the top of their lungs.

Dagger raised her bouquet above her head and took a deep breath.

"I got it!" "No I got it!" "Move out the way! It's MINE!"

The shadow of the small bundle of flowers shone over the crowds head. The swarm of girls got bigger and bigger, as the bouquet got closer and closer to the ground. Millions of raised arms tried to grab it, but it landed in the middle of the crowd. The girls all had a puzzled look on their face.

"So then... who caught it..?" The swarm of girls all took big steps back and revealed a small kid with a long pointy brown hat. The child stood and dusted off his pants. He raised his eyebrows looked at the bouquet settled in his hands.

"Woooh!! Way to go Vivi!!" Zidane cheered taking his place next to Dagger on the stone steps.

Vivi's legs suddenly felt like noodles when the swarm of girls began to approach him, while pulling up their sleeves, revealing their not at all, girl like muscles. Vivi gulped.

"Baby Brother!!" Kuja shouted jumping on Zidane's back, in piggy back position.

"K-Kuja!? What the hell!" Zidane struggled to stay balanced and not fall. Even though if he did, it would make Kuja crash against the ground and get hurt 2 times more than if Zidane fell.

Kuja seemed to notice Zidane's scheming and jumped off.

"Well, I just wanted to say Congrats, on you being married. I'm really happy for you and I believe that you and Dagger will be together forever!!"

Kuja was _unusually_ happy and all hyper like for some reason.

"Uh, thanks Kuja. That almost sounded...normal"

Kuja grinned.

"Well, that's what older brothers are for! I'll see ya later, take care! Oh, Blank, where are you?" He said and ran behind the church chasing Blank down.

"So Dagger, how do you feel?"

Zidane said wrapping his arm around her.

"I feel like the luckiest woman on earth, right now, my husband..."

Zidane grinned and pressed his mouth to hers, sealing her lips with a passionate kiss.

* * *

A/N: Oh....I don't want to talk because if I start talking then I'll have to **stop **talking and then....that'll be the end....the end of this story... ::sighs in despair:: Ok, I can do this, just like I did in rehearsal. ::takes out mile long slip of paper::

Samy-chan's thanks: I wanna thank ALL of my reviewers for sticking with me throughout this long story. I wanna give my personal thanks to Jenn Yukina, who was my: 100th reviewer. I love you!!! And I know that the first 4 or 5 chapters of it, really and seriously sucked, but I got better along the way and improved in my skills. I mean, I still suck as a writer, but I've gotten MUCH better than I was when I first started this story. And I'm happy because of that.

Samy-chan's sorry's: I'm really really really really really really really really really really really really really REALLY really really really really really really really, sorry that this last chapter took me like a month to do. There is NO excuse for my slacking off like that! Every time a new review from starrystarrstars56 arrived in my e-mails, I felt super SUPER bad. When I was strolling through my reviews today, I read hers again and felt pressure to finish my story and I did! So, thank you

Samy-chan's....thing...I dunno: I wanna say Congrats to one of my favorite reviewers Taccofoolio, who is getting married! She gave me the idea for this chapter, cuz she's kinda going through the same thing too. With the whole being proposed to while you're still in high school and stuff. And guess what folks? I have finally learned her **real **name! Amazing isn't it? But I'm not going to tell you guys. You just figure it out for yourselves!

Samy-chan's "Perfect Ending": I liked this last chapter. It wasn't my favorite. To be honest, my favorite chapter was 11 hehe. I dunno if anyone noticed, but I tried to get everyone's opinions and wants and/or needs in this last chapter. Some asked for lemon, I put that in. One person asked for Blank and Kuja, I sorta put that in, by making it seem like Kuja liked Blank, but I dunno..But I DID answer to your wants! My good friend conor, said that Dagger and Zidane should have sex in a room and someone should walk in and just be like, "Whoops, wrong room" I put that in when Blank "accidentally" walked in. Tacofoolio, whom I love so much! Said that I should have the two get engaged throughout high school and then get married. Only thing that I didn't really put in was them getting married and Kuja too. I didn't put the party at hooters thing in, but I still put that in!!

Samy-chan's feelings and other useless info: I really can't believe that this story is over...it's been such a long time. I've grown so fond of all of you indivisibly. I really feel like you guys are all family too me. You've been with me for so long and I always hate goodbyes. When I first started this strange story, I never even imagined me being this close with my readers. I just thought that I would write it and then it would be over. But, I'm glad I wrote it and got a chance to know all of you. I've actually talked with some of reviewers outside my story. Like Naroki, Tacofoolio, Conor and uh...I would have talked to some of my other reviewers; I even tried to e-mail them but their e-mail address didn't show up. I don't have IM or anything "cool" like that, but I would love it if I could hear from my reviewers and talk with them. It doesn't have to be a breathtaking e-mail or anything like that. You could just say, "Hi" and I would be so freakin' happy.

You really have no idea how happy I would be from it. Maybe you would like to ask me to post another ff9 fic and you could give me some ideas of what you would like me to write about in the future. I know you guys all have some great ideas. Your ideas for this last chapter was great! So please everyone.....we're family and family goes out their way for each other and they keep in contact with each other. So, in other words, you should all worship me!! Bwahahahahahahahaha!!! lol I'm just kiddin'. Just try to keep in contact with me, is all I'm saying. I don't want the last chapter to be the last time we all hear from each other, that's all.

Samy-chan's FINAL goodbye....: Ok folks, this is the part when I say those awful hurtful words, that I never wish to say! I won't say goodbye, I'll say apple! But, before I go, I got good news! I'm gonna make a sequel! I can't promise it'll be soon, but I promise that I'll do it! You guys convinced me to, ok. Yes, I have a soft spot and you guys found it lol. So, don't completely forget about my story, now that it's over, cuz there WILL be a sequel! Stay tuned! And apple to you all! I love you all like a fat kid loves cake! I'll miss you all with my life. Take care!

Samy-chan

Oh wait.... ::clears throat::

The End hehe. bai bai folks, see ya in the sequel! 3


	17. A New Idea

A/N: Hey guys...or am I just talking to myself again? The other day, I was reading my High School story. From the very first chapter to the very last one. And then I read all my reviews. from the very first one, to the very last one. And then I felt my eyes start to swell with tears! Oh god, I miss the old times. I miss them so much. I can never write a story any where as popular as High School was. I really miss updating it and having fun with all my old readers. But it's like they all disppeared...when I stopped writing...it's like they all just died...like my updating that story was like the heart that pumped blood in their body...and I made that heart stop beating (rolls around on ground crying) I'm a miserable author to this very day. Ever since my last chapter of High School, I've been...I feel like there's no purpose to writing any stories and orposting them. I don't have as much fun as I used to when I was writing my very first story. Some of my reviewers...I haven't heard from in ages and I miss them all so much. I wonder if they've forgotten about lil old pathetic me...But not ALL my old friends are gone. There's still a couple around, who still talk to me and are pretty much the same as they were when I was new at writing on a public website. And I thank those peeps for stickin with me.

Ok, I dunno if you guys already knew this or not, but this is not a story, chappy...anything. I just wanted a chance to tell youall I how I felt... and another thing...I was wondering if anyone out there would be interested in doing a story with me. Like, you know how a person writes a paragraph and then you respond with 2 more. and you keep going back and forth...Yea, I think it's called roleplaying (rp) something like that. So, I guess this is pretty much an advertisment for...well me (grins)

Now, why the hell would you want to be involved writing anything with me?

1) I'm not that good with words, but I can make things very interesting if I, myself, get interested in the story

2) I'm hyper! (Not the, make stupid pointless hyper things happen in a story type. The hyper type that gets interested in writing and then will have lots of fun)

3) And because I just finished 2 gigantic bowls of strawberries and that's quite a achievement.

It's just something that I've been wanting to try doing for some time. There are certain people I have in mind, that I would be honored to write a story with. But, anyone else is more than welcomed too.

If! You are interested and you're not falling asleep by now, just leave me a review and give me 3 extremely good reasons why you think that you should get the chance to write a story Samy-chan! o.o; or um...the other way around. (geez, I'm making it sound like I'm the hottest writer out there, aren't I? u.u;)

So, lemme know, if you're interested k? Oh and one more thing.

I'm interested in: Romance

Yaoi

Yuri

Adventure (as long as there's some romance here and there and it better be deep!)

Ummm, I guess I like comedy's. BUT I've never really read a good comedy. Comedy's are usally really funny stories but they have absolutely no plot to them. And they're just...dumb. I don't to write a story like that.

If you need to know what anime's I'm interested in, then just check my profile. And uhhh...that's bout it. I look forward to hearing from you! Thank you for taking time to read this, I really apprecite it. Take care and have a nice day (licks bowl of strawberries)


End file.
